


It's Somewhere in the Woods Waiting

by NegativeTHAC0



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bill Cipher Returns, F/M, High School, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, PTSD Dipper Pines, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Weirdmageddon, Returning to Gravity Falls, The Nightmare Realm (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeTHAC0/pseuds/NegativeTHAC0
Summary: Readjusting to life after Gravity Falls is going to be hard for the Pines twins. Everything has changed for them while home has remained the same as it always was. How will they cope? It is just a school year before they get to go back. It shouldn't be too hard to survive school if they could survive weirdmageddon.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 45
Kudos: 237





	1. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, quick explanation here. This fic takes place right after Gravity Falls ended, I know realistically the kids wouldn't be going into high school, but to be honest it's already been a long time since I was in high school let alone middle school. It also just lets me skip to parts I'm more interested in writing and the added stress of a new school just adds to the scenario so please do forgive this little cannon divergence. 
> 
> This does talk about some heavy topics if you're sensitive to talks about mental health and PTSD I would avoid reading. This is darker than how the show typically was and deals with some more mature themes as well. Please keep all of that in mind and lets go.

_It’s out there somewhere in the woods, waiting._

Dipper wasn’t sure how Mabel could sleep the entire way of the trip from Gravity Falls to Piedmont. Not quite sure if he was grateful for it, her warmth was comforting but without her talking Dipper got lost inside his own mind. Simple things at first like; would it be weird to call everyone as soon as they were home? Would Wendy wear his hat all year like he was planning on doing with hers? Even; Would Robbie and Tambry stay together? Then spiraling thoughts; What would he tell the few friends he had about his summer? What would Mabel tell hers? No computer, no contact, no phone the entirety of the summer. Would he even be able to reconnect? He couldn’t say he would be interested in gaming the same way that his friends were now. The thought of playing a fighting game or a dating sim were kind of horrifying nightmares to him. There was so much more to learn then he knew before he left for Gravity Falls, gaming almost seemed like a waste. What would their parents do about Waddles? They had to let Mabel keep him right? What would they even tell their parents? Would they ask? Details about the scars that he had gotten from when Bill inhabited his body or the bruises they had gotten on their thirteenth birthday? And if they did would they ever be allowed to go back? A sinking feeling slowly started to gather in his stomach. It had only been a couple of months but, how much had they changed and he hadn’t even noticed?He spent the bus ride pressing his forehead into the window trying to stop the spiralling thoughts, absentmindedly running his hand through Mabel’s hair, and he had to check the scrap of paper saying he’d see them all again next summer just to remind himself that it was real and that he would go back. It was already starting to get worn around the folds by the time Piedmont was coming into view. The sun already set a couple of hours ago. It was late, his body was tired but his mind would have prevented any meaningful sleep. “Hey, Mabel.” His sister rubbed her eyes, yawning

“What?” She murmured turning more into him so that she could try and go back to sleep. 

“We’re almost home.” She got up quickly and smiled looking out the window. Before a slight shift, disappointment hung heavy on her shoulders. Dipper frowned, running his fingers over the note again. In her haze he knew what she thought he meant. They grew up here, it was safe here, but the Mystery Shack… he shook the idea from his head. 

“What’s that?” Mabel asked before grinning wide. “Is that what was in Wendy’s envelope?” Dipper gave a confirmative nod. 

“We’ll have to hang it up in our room!” 

“Definitely.” He started to gather the couple of the bags that they had brought with them. Dipper had doubled and tripled checked that they hadn’t left anything behind when they were at the Mystery Shack. 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone about the summer.” His sister looked over him grinning from ear to ear. 

Dipper scratched at a scar on his jaw, it was hard to say where he got it over weirdmageddon, “...I don’t think we can.” Mabel looked confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, no one is going to believe us.”

“I have my scrap book and everything!” 

“That’s not going to be enough, and anyways… if mom and dad knew, do you think they would let us back next year?” Mabel paused, deflating, she hadn’t even thought of not going back next year. “We can talk about some things, like Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Soos all of them, but maybe pull back on some of the weirder stuff.” Mabel gave a defeated nod holding Waddles to her chest. 

It was some time before she spoke again, “They have to let us go back next year right?” 

Dipper laughed not wanting to give his actual thoughts, “They have too, or we might just have to be really annoying up to the start of summer.” 

“I can do that!” His sister stated matter of factly. He paused as the bus was finally coming to a stop. Dipper glanced out the window, able to spot their parents in the crowd. He got up making sure no bags were left between him and Mabel. 

“Ready?” Mabel nodded. The two walked side by side Waddles walking between them. Getting off the bus they were quickly approached by their parents. Dipper nervously looked between the two just so that he could read what they thought about Waddles being with them. His mom looked stern crossing her arms, while their dad just mostly looked confused. 

“Mom! Dad!” Mabel was quick for the distraction moving up around their waists pulling both of them into a hug. 

Their dad smiled ruffling her hair, “How are you kiddo? How was summer?” 

“It was fantastic!” 

“I thought the pig was supposed to stay with your Grand Uncle.” Their mother commented looking to Dipper, guessing he would be more likely to tell the truth. 

“Grunkle Stan said that if he had to put up with Waddles all summer, you guys would have to deal with him.” 

“Please! We have to keep him!” Mabel begged, and Dipper couldn’t agree with her more considering what they had to go through to get him. His mother’s lips thinned like she was going to have to have a stern talking to with Stan, but that she was going to drop it for right now. 

“You’re going to have to take care of him.” 

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“Well, let’s get you kiddo’s in the car. I bet you can’t wait to get home and get some rest after the bus ride.” Dipper grinned looking at Mabel as she gathered up her bags again. 

“I doubt it, Mabel slept the entire way.” 

“Hey!” She protested, but Dipper just chuckled at her as they started to chase after their parents. 

“So, Dipper what happened to your hat?” His dad asked him. 

Dipper opened his mouth, about to say that he traded it with Wendy but realized that his dad never even saw the Pine Tree hat. “I ah… It kind of got lost.” He rubbed his arms remembering the gnomes looking over to his sister.

“And the new one?” 

“Gift from a friend.” 

“Did you make many friends?” 

“Tons!” Mabel piped up as they finally reached the blue sedan. “Soos, he worked with Grunkle Stan and was the coolest dude! Then Candy and Grenda! Maybe even Gideon?” She looked at Dipper. 

He gave a chuckle, “I think we’ll have to play that one out next summer.” 

“And you Dipper?” 

The boy shrugged off his bags into the trunk after Mabel, “Well… Soos, Wendy also worked with Grunkle Stan, her crew for the most part…” It was still hard to consider most of them friends but maybe attitudes would be better next year. “Then Pacifica.” 

“Oh man! How could I forget about Pacifica.”

“Did you two ever make up?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister as he closed the trunk she was already starting to get into the back. 

“We shared tacos!” 

Dipper laughed, “Alright then.” He followed his twin into the back pressing himself up against the door and the semi-cool window. 

“Well what did you kids do? You must have some stories,” Their dad spoke now in the passenger side of the car.

“We ah, well we-,” Dipper looked to Mabel for help. 

“We did tons of things! Helped Stan around the Shack, went fishing with him and Soos, I helped him make some new exhibits, we went to a future telling show…” she paused. There wasn’t an easy way to explain breaking into a convenience store or Dipper running off because of manliness problems. “We went to the local fair, and Stan ran one too! Lots of time at the arcade in town, went trick or treating-” 

“What?” Their mom asked. 

“Oh yeah, Gravity Falls likes Halloween so much they have one in the summer they call Summerween.” She continued to ramble off. “Had some fun at the pool, me, Candy, and Grenda got backstage at a Several Timez concert, Um… well you know about Stan losing the shack but… it’s fine, he got it back.” She sank back into her chair, “did some Karaoke at a party, Mini Golf, I put on a puppet show, helped Soos get a girlfriend, threw him a rocking birthday party. Got to go to Wood stick and of course the party at Pacifica’s!” She paused again not sure where to go. Not wanting to remember what happened after that. 

Dipper piped up, “We played some Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons. Stan ran for mayor and lost.” 

“Then the road trip! With Grunkle Stan!” 

Dipper laughed, “That was a lot of fun.” 

“Stan gives terrible dating advice.” 

“Tell me about it.” He groaned, rubbing over his face. “We had our birthday with our friends and…I think that’s it.” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Well at least it sounds like you two had fun,” Their mother spoke up. 

“We want to go back,” Dipper said and Mabel nodded enthusiastically. 

“And here at the beginning of the summer you two were groaning about going.” 

“Well you know it did sound pretty lame at the time,” Dipper jokes. 

“How is your Grunkle anyways?” Their dad asked. “I’ve not seen him since you two were born.” 

“He’s good!” Mabel piped up. “He bought a boat and handed down the mystery shack!” 

“A boat?” Their mom asked. 

Dipper chuckled, “Yeah something about sailing to adventure, or something like that. Our friend Soos is going to run the shack when he’s not there.” 

“Oh so he’s finally back to the anomaly research?” Their dad asked and the twins looked at each other. 

“Yeah,” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that the reason he had stopped couldn’t be spoken of. Grunkle Stanley was dead by his family's standards. It felt wrong to drag him back through the mud on what exactly had happened for the thirty plus years. That was if their parents even knew about Stanley at all. 

The car lulled into quiet after that for the family. Dipper was exhausted and he could tell Mabel was trying hard to not think about how bad it was to be lying to their parents. Occasionally, another question was asked but the twins tried to be as vague as possible. Luckily it wasn’t long until they found themselves at their house. Small two story white picket fence. It didn’t feel real, like it was a lifetime ago since they had been here. Dipper could feel his chest tighten, this could have been like everything in Weirdmageddon, turned into a weird scrambled mess. His breath hitched at the thought of his parents being turned to stone. It got Mabel’s attention at least. She glanced over reaching out her hand to put it on his arm. He glanced at her and she gave him a sympathetic look that said she knew what he was thinking. Tears were threatening to over flow from her eyes. She had the same thought, of how bad this could be right now if Weirdmageddon had overflowed. 

He took in a deep breath as this car stopped their parents getting out. He squeezed her hand trying to be as reassuring as possible, before slipping out of the car. Grabbing their bags he stuck closer to Mabel this time and she seemed to appreciate it. They trudged up to the front of the house, their mom stopping as she opened the door. “So we have a couple of surprises for you.” 

The two looked up, some good news would at least be nice. “We got you cellphones, since you might need them starting high school.” The two looked at each other and smiled. They could keep in touch with everyone back in Gravity Falls. “And we cleared out the guest bedroom, figured it would be easier for Dipper to move all of his stuff in there.” 

“What?” The twins' faces fell. “You want us to have separate rooms?” 

Their parents looked at each other, their father speaking up, “We thought you both would like to have some personal space going into high school. You both have been asking for a while.” Dipper rubbed his arm thinking about the fight over Ford’s old boarded up room, and how he felt the first night alone. He didn’t feel comfortable then, he didn’t think he could do it now. Mabel glanced at him worried that she might be left alone again. 

“Do we have to?” Dipper asked. 

“...It would probably be for the best, you both are growing up, your own rooms would be best.” 

“But-” 

“No, we don’t want separate rooms!” Mabel was firm. 

“Mabel dear…” 

“No she’s right mom,” Dipper spoke up. 

“You two are being silly, your own rooms would mean less hassle for the both of you.” 

“We don’t care!” 

Their dad could pick up that the two were clearly upset. “Maybe we can talk about this later?” Their mom seemed to want to argue but she dropped it with the look from her husband. The two twins breathed a sigh of relief for now. 

“Alright… the two of you should head up and get ready for bed. You can unpack tomorrow.” The two nodded and hurried up the stairs to their room. 

Walking in it felt like a whole other world to the Mystery Shack. The floors were nice, clean and carpeted. Everything was set in its proper place, it smelled of cleaning solution and air freshener instead of the slight scent of wood, mold, and bug repellent the shack had. Dipper set his bags down near his bed, looking around glancing to the shelf of adventure mysteries he read over and over the last couple of years. He felt like they might hit a little too close to home now. Gaming systems and laptops collected dust after months of being untouched. Neat, tidy, everything where he left it. There was almost an urge to throw everything around just for some sense of normality. 

Mabel on the other side of the room was pulling things out of her bag, scrapbook, stuffed animals, and her pajamas. She also added a couple of post cards and stickers from the shack to her collection on the wall. She spoke trying to keep her hands busy, “We came really close to almost losing everyone.”

“Yeah,” Dipper sighed, pulling off his vest and shoes. “We really did.” 

“I think you’re right… We can’t tell them. They wouldn’t let us go back.” Dipper rubbed at a scar on his arm from when Bill possessed his body, he never really did tell Mabel what happened during that time. She glanced over, “But he’s gone now. He can’t hurt us, or anyone.” 

“Yeah…” Dipper sighed laying down. “I think I just want to try and sleep though…” 

“Okay…” Mabel spoke sitting on her bed. “I’ll try not to make too much noise. I’m going to work on some sweaters… I think…” 

“Night Mabel.” He muttered rolling over moving his blankets on top of him. The soft sheets felt out of place compared to the scratchy patch work ones at the shack. Luckily it didn’t take long for exhaustion to overcome him. 

* * *

Dipper woke up with a start later in the night, his dreams had been filled with what ifs of Bill winning and ruling the world. None of them Dipper liked, but they were just nightmares, he could tell himself that. He looked over to the clock on his bedside table, it was just after four. He yawned looking over he found Mabel curled around herself and her knitting gear with Waddles resting his head on her stomach. He smiled, glad that she was at least getting some sleep. He moved to get up from the bed, even at the Shack he knew going back to sleep after a nightmare wasn’t ever really going to work no matter how groggy he felt. He carefully, without trying to wake his sister moved her knitting things before placing her blanket over her. She didn’t seem to be in the most comfortable spot but that didn’t matter as long as she was sleeping. 

Dipper then slowly made his way back to his side of the room, groggily searching through his bags. It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for. He had purposely put it on the top of his clothing from over the summer. The blue pine tree journal that Mabel said she had gotten from Mabipper. He paused, before he headed over to his desk, turning on the small light there. 

He realized that most of his pens had been replaced from the chewed on ones to a new set. He knew he was unlikely to stop the pen chewing habit but it was at least a nice gesture from his parents. He picked up the blue one and made his first entry in his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zkhq duh qljkwpduhv qrw mxvw qljkwpduhv


	2. Entry #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's First Journal Entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on my first chapter! I know this one is short but expect these small chapters that are just journal entries between full chapters as this fic goes on. Don't worry the next chapter is finished and just going through some edits. It's extra long and I can't wait to be done with it and for you all to read it!

August 15th, 

Coming back to normal is almost as harrowing of an experience as the time in Gravity Falls. It’s like coming home and realizing that everything in your house has been replaced with an exact replica. Everything feels off; I know everything is fine that I’m safe here back in my own room away from any of the dangers that Gravity Falls might still have in the shadows of its weirdness but the idea isn’t comforting. 

Bill Cipher is gone. He didn’t win. I can’t stress that to myself enough. It feels like he’s still here. The panic of what could have happened if he had escaped out of Gravity Falls or the nightmares. It’s like the looming threat of his constant presence hasn’t left. 

I don’t know what the worst part of being home is, I can’t find many good things about it either. Not being able to tell anyone? Having to reconnect with people you haven’t seen for months? Realizing that the shelf of interests that you have no longer apply? Losing so many friends? Life going back to boring, no mysteries to solve, no exciting adventures, no new creatures to find? 

The good? It’s safe here. It doesn’t feel like a positive trait. 

We saved the world, everything went back to normal; except us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The 3 types of terror: The Gross-out: the sight of a severed head tumbling down a flight of stairs, it's when the lights go out and something green and slimy splatters against your arm. The Horror: the unnatural, spiders the size of bears, the dead waking up and walking around, it's when the lights go out and something with claws grabs you by the arm. And the last and worse one: Terror, when you come home and notice everything you own had been taken away and replaced by an exact substitute. It's when the lights go out and you feel something behind you, you hear it, you feel its breath against your ear, but when you turn around, there's nothing there...” -Stephen _King_
> 
> GPRT NWRY DPR JKZXTOAF YDWC YGIYRYEVTQ GBA KVQ HOKBSO PBSO


	3. One week, Too Many Changes

Dipper didn’t go back to sleep, he had decided to boot up his computer after writing in his journal. He had set to work cleaning up his cluttered desktop. Deleting icons of games that he would have never thought of removing since the start of summer. Going through some links about the supernatural and throwing out a lot that he could tell were fake now. He paused on a couple of conspiracy theory ones, the eye of providence was something he didn’t take much note of before, but now he was interested in the few links that he had. Maybe some more insight into Cipher would not be the worst thing. He kept those. He got a couple of his recordings and pictures from over the summer placed into a folder as well.

Then it was going back through his social media accounts, mostly Friendface. He had a couple of unread messages from his friends from before summer. Most of them wishing him a good vacation since he announced that he was leaving and wouldn’t really have internet access. There were also a ton of friend requests. Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, were all there, even Thompson, Nate, and Robbie gave requests. Along with a ton of people from town, invite messages talking about how they were heroes from Toby Determined, Lazy Susan, and a shared account from Durland and Blubs. He accepted all of them. 

Around the time he got to making his status post it was around six, so it at least wouldn’t be that weird. 

_ Hey everyone, got into town safe last night. Me and Mabel had a great summer.  _

He wasn’t surprised that Soos and Wendy were the first people to start messaging him. Asking about the bus ride. He gave them both the generic response of it being fine, he was just glad that he would be able to keep in contact with them. He knew it would be some time before he would hear from anyone else. His friends being awake before twelve was unlikely during the summer. 

The morning was slow to say the least, by the time Mabel was up Dipper was already showered and ready for the day even starting on his unpacking. She slogged about her morning routine, muttering to him, “I’m usually up before you.” 

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, “Didn’t really sleep well.” Mabel looked him over before nodding, she didn’t need to ask. She knew. 

When she was done their parents took them out for breakfast and luckily it was a greasy spoon dinner that was just as sub par as Greasy’s back in Gravity Falls so it didn’t feel so out of place. Dipper had ordered a coffee with his meal and was glad when neither of his parents had stopped him, guessing it was something his Grunkle had let him pick up over the summer. There was quiet chatter at the table, their parents asking for more details of the summer Mabel steering towards more non-supernatural stories. Dipper spent most of his time zoning out, watching people pass along outside, not really listening to what was going on.

Breakfast was almost over when his mom said something that got his full attention, “We should talk about you two getting separate rooms.”

“No.” Dipper stated matter of factly. His sister gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Dipper,” His dad said, being a little softer on the matter than his mom. “You’re being unreasonable about this.” 

“I don’t care, I don’t want my own room.” He crossed his arms. 

His mother huffed, “Think about your sister.” 

Mabel chimed in, “I don’t want my own room either.” 

“See,” Dipper motioned to his sister. 

“Mason Pines,” Dipper winced at the use of his real name from his mom. “You started this summer practically begging to have your own room for highschool.” 

“Yeah and we tried it at Grunkle Stan’s place and neither of us liked it.” 

“You two were in different rooms?” Their dad asked for clarification. 

Dipper sighed, “We found a room that had been plastered over, we each wanted it. I got it and then didn’t really like not sharing a room with Mabel.” 

“Yeah and I missed having Dipper around.” 

Their mom sighed, “You two are getting older, your bodies are going through changes. Some privacy would probably be nice for the two of you. Highschool isn’t going to be like middle school. You will be in different classes, different friend groups. Preparing for different things in life.” The two looked at eachother, what were they preparing for? It was expected for them to go to college, but for what? Mabel never had a solid plan about what she wanted to do, bouncing around between Vet and Fashion designer as the more reasonable options. Dipper, well Ghost Hunting Show Runner was what he wanted to do before Gravity Falls but, if Ford had taught him anything it was: the world didn’t appreciate actual weirdness. “And it’s not like one of you is moving out, you will still be there it’s just we would prefer you two to have your own spaces.” 

Dipper crossed his arms leaning into the window, “Fine.” He could just tell he wasn’t going to win on this and he could see even Mabel had realized that. It wasn’t up for discussion. 

“Hey, I can help you decorate!” Mabel grinned. “We can add lots of glitter and stickers!” 

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m not so sure on the glitter but I’m sure I could use your touch.” He sighed drinking down the rest of his coffee. Being home was starting to become a drain. 

* * *

Getting home the two had quickly rushed up the stairs to start on unpacking. They got to work on getting Mabel unpacked first, then started the long process of moving all of Dipper’s things from their room to the former guest room. Mabel went full out trying to make sure that everything was decorated like she thought Dipper would want it. She has set up his cork board in his room and placed all of the best pictures that he had kept over the years along with the best ones from over the summer. She paused looking at a couple of the more supernatural photos that Dipper had taken over the summer. She knew they would feel right, but wasn’t sure if she should hang them, “Hey, do you think we can put these up?” 

Dipper glanced over from where he was working reorganizing his desk, “I think it should be fine.” He shrugged. “It’s not like they’re too different from some of the things I had up before.” 

Mabel paused as she shuffled back towards her scrapbook which she had brought in to see if she could use any of the extra pictures, “I don’t know what I’m going to show my friends.” 

“That’s going to be your choice on what you tell your friends.” 

“Are you telling yours?” 

Dipper paused before he shook his head, “I don’t think so.” 

Mabel tilted her head at him, “Really? You would think your friends would be the ones who would believe you. My friends are going to think I’m making things up without pictures!” 

Dipper shrugged, “I just wouldn’t even know where to start.” 

“The journals, you still have the copies right?” 

“Yeah, but that’s Ford’s work and also a lot of it is dangerous. I’m just not sure telling them is going to go over well. Then there is also the fact that even for some of my friends most of the stuff that we saw is unbelievable. “ Mabel started placing the various pictures that they had from over the summer all over the board, starting with family and friends in the center and moving out into the stranger photos. “Also, I know my friends are going to blab and well… I don’t know there is a lot to this. I know Stanford wants people to know, to let people know there is strangeness in the universe, and I do too but… I don’t know if I’m ready to be that kind of laughing stalk.” He sighed and he moved sliding next to Mabel to help her place in the pictures. 

“I never thought coming back would be so hard,” she glanced over Dipper’s arms seeing the scars over his arms. 

“How have mom and dad not noticed?” 

Dipper shrugged, “I think dad has, I saw him looking at my arms over breakfast. He just hasn’t asked. 

“What are you going to tell him?” 

“I’ll figure something out.” He paused looking her over. “Do you still have bruises?” 

She blinked at him a couple of times before nodding, “Don’t hurt but yeah they’re still there.” 

Dipper gave a nervous laugh, “Hopefully they’ll be gone by the time school starts up. I’d hate having to explain that one in gym.” She nodded and she paused for a moment looking through Dipper’s photos that he had taken of the alien ship in Gravity Falls. She was glad Dipper had stayed with her she really was but… if she hadn’t been so selfish maybe… 

“Dipper, do you regret coming back?” 

He looked at her shocked before sighing, “As much as globe trotting with Ford and Stanley does sound fun, it wouldn’t be the same without you.” He moved taking some more pictures, “Besides those two need a lot of catching up.” Mabel just gave a small nod. “Hey, you don’t have to worry. I’m glad I’m with you even if being home has been pretty draining.” Mabel sat back happy with the collage that had been made. 

She glanced over, “We’ll go back and we’ll have all new adventures next summer.” She looked over to him, quickly remembering what it could use. “What about that paper from Wendy?” 

“I was thinking of hanging it in my locker. I think I’m going to need it there more than anything.” Mabel nodded and the two moved starting to sort through Dipper’s books, he was setting aside a pile of books that he was going to donate. It left his shelves a little empty but he was sure he would always be able to gather some more books, some different books. 

After Dipper was settled in they were able to get their cellphones set up. The two had spent the rest of the day trying to personalize them as much as possible and also making sure everyone back in Gravity Falls had their numbers. Along with that Mabel was trying to make sure that her old friends had her new number. Dipper wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to tell his friends he had a new phone, he hadn’t talked to them at all. The two were chilling on his bed, taking it easy for the night when he got a pop up that someone was trying to video chat with him. It looked like a bunch of his friends were already in. He paused for a brief moment considering if he wanted to talk or not. “I can leave if you want,” Mabel suggested as she sat up from where she was dangling off the edge of his bed. 

“No,” He stated and he declined the call. Mabel frowned looking over her brother. “I don’t think I want to talk to them.” She just gave a nod. “Do you want to watch some movies?” Mabel gave a pause before nodding. She was going to let Dipper adjust at his own pace. 

* * *

Dipper woke with a start in the night, it was some of the best rest he had gotten in a while but something had kicked him out of the dream he was having. He wasn’t sure if it was lucky or not to not remember whatever it was he was dreaming of. He rubbed his eyes quickly realizing that he wasn’t situated properly into bed, pushed up against the hard wall of his room. Along with that Mabel was sleeping curled up with Waddle’s, her face still tilted towards the computer screen which had turned off long ago. He yawned, rubbing his eyes again wondering if it was worth waking Mabel up. 

He gave a small shrug, knowing she might want to sleep in her own bed. He softly shook her shoulder. “What?” She groaned burying her face into Waddles. 

“Hey, we fell asleep watching the movie, wanted to make sure you didn’t want to go back to your room.” 

Mabel shook her head, “No too tired.” Dipper gave a quiet chuckle, he was alright with this arrangement. He carefully moved around Mabel, setting his laptop to the side and grabbing an extra blanket. Throwing it over her and Waddles before he wrapped his own around him settling back into his pillows. 

* * *

Dipper was still up early the next day, he quietly got up making sure not to wake Mabel . He got set up at his desk and spent some time putting in some news alerts for a couple of items, Gravity Falls, Evil Triangle (it was the best generic search he could do for Bill), six fingered man, strange journals, Stanley Pines, Stanford Pines, Stan-o-War, Theory of Weirdness, the eye of providence, and a couple of searches to his local area of creatures that he had met in Gravity Falls or seen in the journals. He wanted to be prepared in case anything did show up around town. 

Mabel was still asleep when he headed down stairs for some water and potentially a bowl of sugary cereal. There he met his dad. “Morning Dipper.” 

“Morning,” he mumbled out, still upset he was forced out of his and Mabel’s shared room. 

“Want some coffee?” 

“Yes please.” His dad poured him a cup that was passed over the kitchen island. Dipper pulled it to him wrapping his hands around the warm cup and taking a long sip. 

“We’re taking you and your sister to hair cuts today, mom also wants to grab you all some new clothes. Tomorrow is orientation but you two should have the rest of the week to yourselves.” Dipper nodded, glancing up the stairs as he could hear his sister getting prepared for the day. His dad was watching him frowning, “Hey, kid you know if something happened over the summer you can talk to me about it right?” 

Dipper looked at him taken aback before trying to keep it cool, “Listen the summer was great, really it was. I miss Gravity Falls.” 

“Really? Cause you have some nasty scars on your arms.” 

Dipper shrugged trying to play it off, “It’s mostly woodland up there dad. I did my fair share of dumb things in the woods. Climbing trees, falling, you know usual dumb boy stuff.” 

“It doesn’t really sound like you.” 

Dipper laughed, “I did a lot of it trying to impress a girl.” 

His dad gave him a chuckle, “That sounds more accurate, so this girl did you two hit it off?” 

Dipper shrugged shifting the deerstalker hat that he had only taken off to shower and sleep since he had gotten home. “We’re still friends but… I think romance is kind of out of the question… for right now at least.” 

“That’s a shame, I’m sure she’s one of the ones you mentioned before?” 

“Yeah, Wendy. She’s ah pretty cool. Worked for Grunkle Stan, will probably help Soos run the place. Rough and tumble kind of a no nonsense type of person.” 

“Well, I’m glad to hear you made friends. Do you know if any of your friends are going to Piedmont High?” 

“I know some of them are but I don’t remember who.” 

His dad paused, “You mean you haven’t talked to them?

“Not since we’ve gotten back.” 

His dad was frowning now, “Really? Is everything okay?” 

Dipper shifted in his chair, “Yeah, everything's fine, it's just…” I went through one of the craziest events of my life and I can’t tell them because it’s dangerous. “I just don’t feel like hanging out, summer was  _ exhausting _ .” 

“Ah, alright then kiddo,” His dad shrugged. “Just remember they probably miss you.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll make sure I look for them at orientation.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Dipper quickly finished his coffee wanting out of this conversation. Luckily when he was done his dad gave him a task, “Will you go check on your sister. I’m sure that your mother would like to get going here soon.” 

“Sure can,” Dipper let out before bolting up the stairs. 

* * *

The twins were separated for most of the day. Their mom taking Mabel clothes shopping first and their dad taking Dipper for his hair cut and then switching half way through. 

When the twins finally met up again it was near lunchtime and they were all ready to eat. Though Mabel had been pretty convincing in getting one of those large lollipops from a kiosk. Dipper smiled seeing Mabel, she had managed to convince their mom to let her get streaks in her hair. One bright pink and the other a sea foam green color. Along with that she was wearing a new bangle bracelet that was brightly colored in rainbow stripes. On the other hand she blinked at her brother a few times in shock. "Whoa, you cut your bangs!" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and indeed he had cut his bangs out of his face, revealing the big dipper shaped birthmark. 

"Yeah… I thought it was time for a change… and there isn't a reason to hide it anymore. If people have a problem with it," he just gave a shrug. He had been bullied plenty of times over the birthmark, but over the summer he had dealt with way worse bullies than he had ever met in Piedmont. If he could take the insults Bill, Gideon, or even Robbie threw at him he could handle some people making fun of his birthmark. 

Mabel gave him a friendly sock on the shoulder, "Glad to hear it." She smiled. The two quickly turned to follow their parents to the food court. "You'll have to show me what you got!"

Dipper laughed, "Clearly not as much as you did." Motioning to the bags she was having trouble carrying. 

“Hey not fair, I also got knitting stuff!” Dipper laughed and rolled his eyes at her offering out an arm so she could transfer some of her bags to him, which she did gratefully. 

They stopped in the food court, and as the two twins ate they each showed off what they got. Dipper had gotten himself a new tan backpack and had already attached some I believe and bigfoot buttons to it. A new blue hoodie thin for the colder days in California, and a matching one in red. A couple of red and orange shirts. Red flannel, logo T’s mostly with space themes to them. New pants in the same tan color he liked. Denim jackets that were half sleeved and a couple of long sleeved red shirts. 

Mabel on the other hand had gone all out, for sweater knitting he was certain she had bought every kind of yarn she could get her hands on. He did take note of the yarn the color of the old Journals mixed with the large sheet of fabric adhesive gold. New head bands in every color of the rainbow, an off the shoulder shirt with a shooting star across it, plain white shirt, bright red high rise pants, jean shorts, arm warmers in a rainbow of colors, galaxy hoodie, a long flowy skirt in purple, and a myriad of stockings in any number of colors and animals on them. 

Dipper laughed, “I’m pretty sure I got more clothes than you, you mostly got accessories.” 

Mabel pouted, “I can make my own shirts.” 

He shrugged, “Fair.” 

“And you never wear my sweaters!” 

Dipper laughed, “Don’t think I didn’t see the white and blue yarn in there.” 

“I’m going to have to figure out the pine tree look.” Mabel gave a thoughtful smile. 

“I’m sure you’ll get it.”

After lunch the rest of the day was easy. They headed back home and the two spent their time watching TV passing between Ghost Harassers and Ducktective. Mabel was busy taking glamour shots of Waddles for most of the time. She was trying to arrange a sleepover before school started up but it sounded like she only was successful in getting a handful of friends to actually come over. Dipper would have normally worried about sleep, but even if they did share a space he was sure he wouldn’t get much sleep anyways. Dipper spent a lot of his time searching for nightmare cures. He had gotten an invite to an overnight movie and gaming party from one of his better friends. He just pressed the not going button and signed out of his account. He didn’t want to deal with it and he knew he wouldn’t really have an explanation for why he didn’t want to go. 

* * *

Sleep got easier over the next night, he wasn’t sure what it was but hopefully things would continue that way. He was surprised to be woken up by a text from Pacifica of all people. 

_ You know this whole smaller home thing. Isn’t too bad. Less likely to get lost now.  _

**_Well, you know spooky cursed mansions will do that._ **

_ Not funny.  _

**_It is a little bit._ **

_ I would say that it was the scariest experience of my life but…  _

**_Yeah, how are you holding up?_ **

_ It’s been hard. Mom and Dad are adjusting a lot worse than I am. Think dad is still scarred from the face thing. On the other hand, I’m trying to make new friends.  _

**_Really?_ **

_ Yeah, kind of found out my old friends were back stabbers. Wanted nothing to do with me when they found out I wasn’t rich anymore.  _

**_That sucks. I’m sorry._ **

_ Yeah.  _

_ Listen I kind of want to make friends with Candy and Grenda in high school.  _

**_Really?_ **

_ Do you think they might accept me?  _

**_Well it’s a big change from the beginning of summer to actually remembering their names. Maybe they will if you apologize to them?_ **

_ You think so? _

**_Yeah probably._ **

**_How is everyone else doing? Wendy’s told me a little but not much._ **

_ The town is getting on fine with the whole never mind all that business. The Mystery Shack has become a real staple and it won’t be leaving anytime soon. Everyone misses you and Mabel.  _

_ How about you? How’s Piedmont?  _

Dipper paused, he had no idea how to respond. He had been giving Wendy and Soos nothing but life updates and saying him and Mabel are adjusting well. He hadn’t really been honest about the nightmares or anything. 

**_Can I be honest with you?_ **

_ You’ve helped me a lot, yeah you can be.  _

**_I don’t feel right._ **

_ What do you mean?  _

**_Coming back has been hard. Gravity Falls kind of became home over the summer and I’m not adjusting to here well. It feels like summer changed everything. I don’t like anything I used to and I don’t really have anything to connect with my old friends about. It’s like I’m a stranger in my own home. I haven’t been sleeping well either, to many bad memories._ **

_ I understand. It’s like trying to build yourself again. Like everything needs to be thrown away and started over.  _

**_That’s actually pretty accurate. I just miss Gravity Falls._ **

_ A lot of people miss you here too.  _

A couple of seconds later. 

_ Don’t take that to mean you can count me as one of them.  _

**_Sure Pacifica, anyways I hope you have a nice day._ **

_ Whatever, do you maybe want to do a video chat sometime this week?  _

**_Yes, Friday?_ **

_ Friday works, what time?  _

**_Around 7:30?_ **

_ Alright, I’ll talk to you then.  _

Dipper really couldn’t help but smile after that, even with her putting back up her defensive border, he wasn’t sure why Pacifica was different. Maybe because she was also just changing so much after weirdmaggedon unlike Wendy or Soos. It was at least something. He groaned looking at his clock, if he didn’t get up now he probably wouldn’t be ready for orientation. 

Then it was getting ready, shower, change clothes, brush teeth-“Dipper! Come on!” 

“Coming.” He quickly rinsed his mouth out from the toothpaste he had still in it and ran downstairs. He slowed as he reached where Mabel was. 

“Come on mom is already in the car.” 

“Alright, alright.” He moved after her. “Weren’t you worried about highschool?” 

Mabel hummed, “Well it might not be like any of those teen movies but,” she nudged him before running up to get in the back of the car. “If I’m doing it with my brother it shouldn’t matter.” Dipper smiled and he moved into the passenger side. “So tomorrow I’m doing a big sleepover. We’re going to go get things for it after orientation, wanna help?” 

“Yeah sure,” Dipper grinned looking back at her. 

“I’m going to video chat with Pacifica this friday.” 

“Realy?” 

“Yeah, she offered.” 

“Really!?” 

“Yeah, you want to be there for part of it?”

“Pft, of course I do silly!” 

The two were interrupted, “Do you have any way of contacting your Grunkle?” 

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before looking at their mom. “No,” Dipper stated honestly. “Th-He said he would call us when he was in a place he could do it after he was done checking out whatever’s in the Atlantic Ocean.” 

Their mother huffed, “I wanted to talk to him about Waddles.” 

Mabel pouted, “Please I have to be able to keep him! He hasn’t been a problem so far!” 

Their mother sighed, “You can keep Waddles, I just want to talk to your Grunkle about it.” 

“Well you’ll know when he calls us.” Their mother nodded and luckily for the two twins the highschool wasn’t too far away. It was likely that they would probably walk on any normal day. For now though she was taking them. 

Orientation was hard to deal with, they were all rounded up in the school assembly hall and separated out by last names. Dipper hid from his friends during the seperation time, and was lucky enough that no one he knew noticed him or was placed into his group. He stuck pretty close to Mabel even when she sat down with a couple of her friends, making him seem pretty awkward but anything was better than sitting alone or running into his friends. So one group got locker assignment, another got to tour the school, another was taken into the computer labs to set up school accounts, and his and Mabel’s group, they were set for seeing a counselor about class schedules first. Well at least the most painful thing would probably be out of the way. It was mostly just waiting for their names to be called. He was prepped up for the one question he knew he would be asked, what do you want to do when you grow up? He finally decided on the generic ‘something to do with TV’ guessing that was at least more specific than ‘investigator’ and less crazy than ‘paranormal investigator’. 

He fidgets around with his hair wondering if the no bangs look was a bad idea but no one, even the few people he recognized from middle school were really taking too much notice. Mabel was called in first, but it wasn’t too long before his ears tuned into, “Mason Pines.” He got up looking at the front desk assistant who was directing people. From the looks of her she was likely a senior who worked the front desk as part of a work study. She gave him a wide smile and pointed back, “Second door on your left.” 

“Thanks,” he let out before heading through the back office and into the directed room. He paused looking around the office. It was filled with soft pastel colors, her desk sitting just off to the side of the door with a couple of comfy looking chairs in the front of it. A Diploma of some sort hung on the wall, along with a couple of those motivational posters that he was sure no one actually hung up but just materialized on the walls of schools and office buildings. Off to the side there was a collection of bookshelves and another round table with a couple of office chairs around it. 

His counselor herself was a shorter woman, dusty blond hair, and she had this bright pastel summer dress that made it seem more casual but not wholly unprofessional. She glanced up to him smiling, “Mason Pines?” 

“Dipper.” 

“I’m sorry? 

He shifted realizing that that didn’t make much sense like it would have back at his old school. “I prefer to go by Dipper.” She looked him up and down for a second before nodding. 

“Well take a seat,” She smiled motioning to the comfy chair across from her. Dipper awkwardly sat down shifting in the chair as it sunk him lower than he was expecting. “So, here at Piedmont High we’re interested in making sure you’re prepared for the future. Through both education and through anything else that we can help you with here.” Dipper just gave a nod, a subtle distrust of adults striving back into him. “I’m Ms. Simmons and I’m the head counselor here. My information is all online and I’m always here for anything students want to talk about. Of course if you feel more comfortable my colleague Dr. Kelly is just one door over.” She quickly glanced over to her computer screen. “If I’m not mistaken your sister, Mabel Pines, is with him right now.” 

“Ah yeah.” 

“Twins?” 

“Through and through,” Dipper gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, trying to relax. 

“Well, lets see if we can get a schedule for you going. You don’t have too much flexibility your freshman year in terms of classes, but we can always make sure you get on the right track with electives.” She handed him out a piece of paper. “Those are your requirements for this year.” Dipper looked it over and it was what he was expecting Algebra, Physical Science, English 9, World History, and Physical Ed. She paused looking over something on her screen, “Now I do have some recommendations from your Middle School here that says you’re applicable to skip one math and science. So, Geometry instead of Algebra I and Biology over Physical Science.” 

“Oh,” he paused thinking it over, “do I have to?” 

“No…” She paused. “Most of our students do take advantage of the opportunity though.” 

He just kept looking at the sheet, lower down it talked about the course description for the possible test out classes. Geometry for some reason was rubbing him the wrong way, he didn’t feel that prepared for it. “I think I’m okay with Bio, but I’m not sure about Geometry.” 

“Well, if that’s how you feel we can certainly set you into Algebra I instead.” 

“Yeah…” 

“So with that settled, do you know what kind of electives you’re looking for?” Dipper shook his head, he hadn’t even thought of just looking at the offerings online earlier. “Well, what would you like to be when you grow up? Maybe we can fit in something that can help you with your career path.”

“Something with TV, like camera work or something.” 

“We do offer a Digital Media class.” 

He could have thought of a time where that would have excited him, “I guess that works.” 

“Well let me see if I can make all of that fit. Also just so you know you are required for two years of forgin language, four years of you core classes, and every year to take physical education, play a sport, or take a health class.” 

“Okay,” he paused watching her move the mouse around on her desk before she showed the screen towards him. 

“So it looks like you’ll have fourth period lunch, closed campus for freshman but after this year you’ll be able to go off campus. So Homeroom, Digital Media, Physical Education, World History, Lunch, English, Bio, and then Algebra. Does that look good to you Dipper?” 

He took a quick glance over the schedule not really seeing anything wrong and at least having something like this was a pretty nice change from middle school. “Yeah it’s fine.” 

“Alright then,” It was a couple of clicks and the printer on the back table started printing out on a pastel orange sheet. She handed it over to him. “Well, Dipper Pines you’re all set. Just wait with the rest of your group and you’ll move onto the next part of orientation.”

Dipper quickly headed out of the pastel covered office and back out to the lobby. He was quickly waved over by Mabel. “Let me see your schedule!” Dipper smiled handing over the orange paper which she quickly compared against her own. She then paused frowning after a couple of seconds. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, moving to sit down next to her, so he could look over them too. 

“We only share one class.” 

He hummed noticing the same thing, “Yep, Algebra.” 

“Ugh, we don’t even share lunch!” 

He chuckled nudging her, “Don’t worry about it, we’ll still be able to see each other I’m sure.” 

“Our lockers are on different floors too.” He looked over the schedule again, taking note that it did have locker numbers on it. Mabel had 163 and he had 256. 

“Hey, we will still be able to see each other, and maybe we can find something after school to do together.”

Mabel grinned from ear to ear, “That would be fun.” She nudged him, “You gonna try out for a sport this year?” 

“Me a sport?” Dipper laughed. “Nope I’ll probably look for the same stuff I do every year. Film club, DD&MD, and I don’t know if someone will have a paranormal club but if they do it’s an option. What about you?” 

“I think I want to try out for cheerleading.” 

“You’d be great at it.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Which means you need to try out for a sport.” 

“What? Why?” 

“So I can cheer on my brother, duh.” 

Dipper laughed, “You think they let cheerleaders go for the chess club?” She pouted. “Listen Mabel, if you get onto the cheer team I’ll go to all the games just to watch you.” 

“Really?” 

“Absolutely.” 

The group was then called away; they were the next ones up for a classroom tour. The tour was pretty boring. Really just a chance to scope out the classrooms and have some less than meaningful interactions with their teachers. The tour came to a stop at the computer lab for them to switch into being the group that would set up their accounts. The two teachers there to help were the computer science teacher Professor Davis, a man who started his introduction off with a joke and had a Santa Claus beard. The other one was Dr. York who stood out more to Dipper. She was the Media Studies teacher and she had earrings that were 38 sided dice. Dipper quickly went about setting up his account, not needing to follow along with the rest of his fellow students, working through the directions on his own. No one really took note until he sat back when done, as other students were working through the school website. Dr. York was the one who came up to check on him. “Do you need help with anything?” 

“Oh,” He shrugged. “No I finished.” 

“Oh perfect then!” She smiled at him. “Let me know if you have any questions.” She turned but Dipper was able to get out what he wanted to say first. 

“I like your earrings.” 

“Oh thank you, do you play?” 

“I try.” 

“Well I’ve been trying to get a table top club started just not enough interest.” 

“Oh, shame well you can put me down as being interested.” 

“I will certainly keep you in mind…” She smiled searching for his name. 

“Oh, Dipper. Dipper Pines.” 

“Well, Dipper I will keep you in mind,” She looked up seeing another kid had raised their hand. “If you’ll excuse me.” And she walked off. Dipper nodded before he turned to Mabel who he could see was struggling with something. He leaned over and spent the rest of the time helping her through the rest of the account set up. 

Then it was scoping out their lockers, Dipper didn’t take much note of the other students around him. He just slapped a lock on the top locker in his row. He then went back downstairs to meet back up with Mabel who was making friends with her top locker mate already. As Dipper was approaching the girl with long blond hair with a mitten hat was leaving. Dipper came up and nudged her, “Glad to see you’re making friends.” He pulled out his phone texting their mom that they were ready to be picked up. 

Mabel smiled, “Yeah, what about you?” 

Dipper shrugged, “We have all of highschool.” They started making their way outside haven been given the okay by the teachers that they could leave as soon as their lockers were set up. 

“I was thinking of making marshmallow treats you want to help pick out the cereals and make them?” 

“Only if I get to steal a plate for myself before your sleep over.” 

“Deal.” 

The two stepped outside picking a spot near the curb in the grass to stand, next to one of the large trees around the area. “What do yo-” Mabel started only to be cut off by the sound of a couple of people calling out. 

“Hey, Dipper!” Dipper winced looking over, he could see a couple of his friends running towards them. 

“Hey Joey! Hey Eli!” Mabel smiled wide waving at them as they ran over, he groaned there was no running away from this now. 

“Hey, guys.” He stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked up trying to make himself small. 

“Whoa you cut your hair,” Eli commented, moving to take a closer look. “Didn’t think you’d ever show off your birthmark.” 

Dipper gave a nervous laugh, “Yeah.” 

Joey crossed his arms, “Hey man are you okay? We haven’t heard from you at all.” 

“Oh, yeah sorry. I’ve just been really busy since coming back. Not really much time for the computer to be honest.” 

His friend raised an eyebrow, “Really cause you have a ton of new friends listed, and a bunch of really strange ones.” 

“I ah well,” Dipper slowly took a step back. “Yeah I met a lot of people over the summer, needed to make sure I could keep in contact with them. I haven’t talked to them too much either.” He was lying and he could tell that neither of them were buying it either. 

Eli genuinely looked hurt, “If you don’t want to talk with us anymore you can just tell us.” 

Joey on the other hand was angry, “You think that just because you have a bunch of new older friends that we don’t matter anymore.” 

“No, no, that’s not it.” Dipper let in a sharp breath getting back onto the defensive side. Mabel could see this going bad quickly but she wasn’t sure how to help. She didn’t know why Dipper hadn’t talked to anyone at all. 

“Then what is it, Dipper?” Joey huffed. “Why don’t you want to talk to us?” 

“I ah-” He didn’t have a good explanation.

Eli was a little more sympathetic, “Come on Joey lay off, if he doesn’t want to hang we have to respect that.” 

Joey just turned away and huffed, “Whatever.” He stormed off in the other direction. 

Eli turned to follow before looking back, “Hey, if you ever wanna talk hit me up alright.” Dipper just gave a harsh nod before his now former friend ran off after Joey. 

“Dipper-” Mabel started but was cut off by the sound of Dipper’s phone going off. He glanced at it. 

“Come on mom’s here.” 

* * *

The car ride to the store was quiet. Dipper spent his time looking out the window at nice houses and corner shops wishing he was back to the sleepy strange town that he had gotten familiar with over the summer. Mabel herself was fidgeting with her bracelet. She wanted to talk to Dipper about what happened but figured the car was not the right space. At the store she got her opportunity, the two of them walking several feet behind their mom. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” He muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets drawing in on himself. 

“Come on Dipper I know you better than that.” Mabel prodded. 

He sighed pulling down the deerstalker cap, “I don’t think I’m adjusting well. I miss everyone. Being home it feels like all of it was some crazy dream and if I talk about it, to everyone else it is. I don’t want it to be a dream, even with all the nightmares and stress.” 

Mabel frowned, she didn’t know how to help her brother, “I mean we can still talk to everyone, I spend so much time texting Candy and Grenda.” 

“Yeah, I know but it doesn’t feel the same. Goofing off with Wendy and Soos was one thing but it was the adventure.” Mabel sighed and she moved, pulling her brother into a one armed hug. 

“It will be alright,” She sighed. “I know it sucks that things aren’t perfect with your old friends and that this isn’t Gravity Falls but we can work past it. We can try new things and make new friends. Just because there isn’t something supernatural to explore doesn’t mean that there isn’t an adventure to be had. Think of all the stuff you’ve never tried in school. Maybe we can just try new things and make our own adventure?” 

Dipper sighed and shrugged, keeping his head down, “I don’t know, maybe.” 

“It will at least give you something to talk about, think how impressed Wendy would be if you made the football team.” 

Dipper snorted, “You’re just trying to get me to sign up for a sport.” 

“Little bit, but come on you’ve never tried it before, maybe it will work out?” 

“I doubt it, still kind of a weakling.” 

“Awe come on, you can’t say that after the summer we’ve had. Think of all the really cool stupid awesome brave things you did over the summer.” 

“I didn’t really do much.” 

Mabel looked to him in mock shock, “Awe come on you helped fight the gnomes, the wax statues, you almost fell off a cliff trying to fight for me!” 

“Correction, I did fall off a cliff fighting for you.” 

“Whatever,” Mabel huffed, upset that her brother could think so low of himself. “You caught at least three monsters, you were able to fight Gideon.” 

“I don’t think Gideon is a fair target.” 

“Then think about all we did at Globnar, and I’m sure you did plenty of cool stuff with Ford and while I was in Bill’s bubble.” She looked down at the ground. “Listen, I think that you’re the coolest brother even if you don’t.” Dipper sighed, they had followed their mother to the cereal aisle, he was just glad that she wasn’t really paying attention to them. He turned picking up a box of Chance Trinkets just because he knew it was one of Mabel’s favorites. “You are the one who said that you changed over the summer. Maybe it means you need to break out and do something different. I’m not saying a sport but something.” 

He sighed looking over seeing Mabel pick up Earl Nutforatu, he sighed, “You’re probably right. I just kind of thought everything would go back to the way it was.” 

“It can’t though, not after our summer.” She came back over and nudged him. “Come on what’s the worst that happens? Some jocks make fun of you?” 

“Probably.” 

“Come on that doesn’t even compare with what we’ve been through.” 

He chuckled, “Yeah, that’s fair.” 

“Now come on mom is gonna leave us behind.” She moved trying to catch up with their mother and he quickly followed behind her. 

* * *

The sleepover for Mabel went on without a hitch, there was candy and snacks. Waddles was a huge hit and she even was able to video in Candy and Grenda to meet her old friends. Dipper spent his time researching on his laptop mostly on the history of Bill but sneaking in a second web page here and there to try and find out more about how to stop his incessant nightmares. He didn’t like what a lot of pages had to say, that he would need to seek professional help, that recurring nightmares about an event was a sign of trauma. He wouldn’t even know how to approach a professional with what he had dealt with. Though, he did eventually decide he would talk with Ford about when he called. He knew something about psychology right? 

What kept him really going through was the promise of a chat with Pacifica. Just anything that would bring back some of summer. She had texted him the day of to confirm time and he had agreed to it. Right before sunset, he sat on his bed laptop ready and waiting for the call from her. What was minutes felt like hours but luckily Pacifica was right on time. She was out on her balcony the colors of the sunset showing up over her face. “Hey, Dipper.” She smiled. “Can you hear me?” 

“Yeah I can.” 

“How are you doing?” 

Dipper let out a sigh, “You know, as best as I can. You?” 

“If I’m being completely honest, pretty awful.” Pacifica shrugged. “My dad hasn’t let up at all, if anything he’s trying to be more controlling now that everything’s happened. I can’t wait to get out of this house. School at this point is going to be a blessing just to get away.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dipper sighed leaning back. 

“And then summer will come and then it will be stuck in the house all day, again.” 

Dipper glanced over her, “You know when me and Mabel come back next year you could always come on adventures with us.” 

Pacifica got this hopeful look. “You’re coming back?” 

“It hopefully seems likely, we both want to.” 

“I ah,” She crossed her arms. “I’d only do it to get out of the house.” Dipper chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“Do what?” 

“Put up a wall, pretend like you don’t want to hang out.” 

She huffed, “What makes you think I do?” Dipper just gave her a knowing look. “Alright, alright, you and Mabel are pretty cool. It’s just I know my parents don’t like either of you after what happened at the party or over Weirdmaggedon. Kind of blames you for what we’re currently stuck in.” Dipper sighed rubbing over his face, he really didn’t understand Pacifica’s dad but Dipper just felt unpleasant talking about the man who was willing to throw everyone under the bus to further his own profits. “Not that I care, it’s just...” 

“He’s your dad, I get it.” 

“Yeah… and I’ve never been the type to lie to my parents about what I’m doing. What about you?” 

“Just, white lies up until recently.” Dipper rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, we haven’t told them what really happened in Gravity Falls. With all the things with Stan and all the danger we were in. We’re worried they won’t let us back.” 

Pacifica got this worried look, “You have to come back... at some point.” 

Dipper chuckled, “Listen if our parents won’t let us come back until we’re done with school as soon as I’m graduated I’m making the trip up there. There is no question about that.” 

“That would be a long time to-” She was cut off by the sound of his door opening and Dipper glanced up. 

“Hey, Mabel.” 

“Are you still on with Pacifica!?” 

“Sure am.” He grinned moving so Mabel could sit with him. She waved widely to the screen. 

“Hey, Pacifica!” The other girl grinned. 

“Hey Mabel.” 

“Word on the street is that you’re going to public school this year.” 

Dipper could see Pacifica’s cheeks go slightly red. “Yeah I might be,” she huffed out crossing her arms clearly embarrassed. 

“No this is great! Think of all the cool people you can meet! 

“Yeah whatever.” 

Dipper chuckled a little, “Hey, it’s not the worst thing in the world. It at least gives you a chance to show off a little.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” She shrugged, looking to the two of them. “So how are things going over there.” 

“Great!” Mabel piped up. “Waddle’s is adjusting super well and my friends love him! High school is going to be a blast!” 

Dipper gave a nervous chuckle, “Coming back here has been a slow adjustment period.” 

Mabel smiled and she nudged him, “Come on think of all the cool new things we get to try.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Though he didn’t sound convinced.

“Welp,” Mabel smiled, climbing off Dipper’s bed. “I’ll let you two get back to it, I just wanted to say hi.” She winked at her brother and Dipper’s cheeks went bright red. 

“It’s not-!” He tried calling after her but it was too late; she already closed the door. He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. 

Pacifica frowned, “You alright?” 

“I’ll be fine, it’s just been hard to adjust after some of the things I saw in weirdmageddon.” He sighed, sinking in on himself. “Just sitting around at home preparing for school is not what I’m used to now.” 

“I get it, I really do.” The girl went quiet and the last sliver of light that wasn’t from her screen left. They both sat in silence not really sure what to say to one another until Pacifica spoke up. “Hey, do you want to make this a weekly thing?” Dipper blinked at her a few times. “I mean we’re both going into the same grade and you’re smart so maybe we can study together or something.” 

Dipper could feel his cheeks heating up again, “Yeah-I ah- would like that.” He breathed out, he didn’t like Pacifica in that way. Why was he so nervous? 

“Okay, every Friday?” 

“Mmhm sounds good.” 

“Fantastic, well I’m sure it wouldn’t be great if my parents knew I was out here talking to you. I’ll talk to you next week though alright?” 

“Yeah, definitely.” She logged off and Dipper groaned he couldn’t make sense of himself anymore. Why was she so easy to talk to about some things, but as soon as Mabel suggested he liked her things got awkward? He placed his head on the wall groaning. Why was chasing monsters so much easier than this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like, this was a pretty difficult chapter to write. Setting up themes and some future ideas for upcoming chapters, might be a bit of a slow burn for the next chapter or two.


	4. First Day of School

Dipper did not want to get out of bed, he just wanted to roll over and try and get some more sleep when his alarm went off. Sleep the last couple of nights had become more of a fight of staying asleep for more than a couple of hours. It left him sleeping in a lot more but no one seemed to really question why. Luckily he was smart, anticipating this, setting his alarm all the way over on the other side of the room. If he wanted the noise off he would have to get up. He groaned walking over to his desk and turning off the alarm. Slowly going about getting ready, shower, brush teeth, and changing clothes. 

Heading downstairs he was surprised that there was a warm cup of coffee waiting for him along with his and his sisters lunches. He took the cup noting Mabel was already sitting on the back deck waiting. He walked outside to join her, they still had a little time. They’re mom insisted on them waking up so they could be early on their first day. He moved sitting next to her. She grinned from ear to ear at him. “Are you ready for the first day?” 

“No.” 

Mabel frowned before sighing, “I’m not either. High school is scary.” 

Dipper sighed and let out a breath before he looked over to her, “We’re going to have a good day and that’s what matters.” Mabel grinned at him moving to hug him. He smiled pulling her in tight before he cleared his throat. “Mom did want us to be early.” 

“Oh right!” She moved, getting up. Dipper quickly drank down the rest of his coffee. By the time Dipper was coming in she had their lunches and Dipper’s backpack. He laughed, taking it from her. 

“Thanks.” She grabbed her own backpack from the porch and started towards the front of the house. 

The two of them walked towards the school Mabel having paused to let Dipper catch up, “I almost forgot!” She smiled. “Me and my friends worked on bracelets. Here!” She passed Dipper a set of thread woven bracelets decked out in beads and glitter. She had weaved together two of them for him; one was bright white with a blue pinetree in it and the other one was red, gold, and pink weaved through it was the words Mystery Twin. Dipper glanced to her wrist realizing she had added a similar one to the collection of bracelets that were starting to form on her wrists along with a shooting star bracelet. 

“Thanks, Mabel,” he quickly slipped them on. “Looked like they took some work.” 

“Oh yeah but it was worth it!” They walked in silence for the rest of the time a looming fear coming over Dipper as they were getting closer. He could just feel something bad was going to happen. Probably the same stuff that happened every year, bullies, bad teachers, no friends at the start. He let out a breath as they approached the building. Several students were already gathering outside of it. He looked over to Mabel who was excited, ready to bound off to try and make friends already spotting her locker mate from last week. 

“You can go.” 

“I don’t want to leave you behind,” she pouted at him. 

“I’ll be fine, go on.” She grinned at Dipper, before bounding off towards the girl seeming to introduce herself again and to the small gathering of people they had. Dipper moved over to the small knee high wall that surrounded the courtyard sitting down and pulling out his phone. Following up on an article that talked about creature summoning and the illuminati, most of it was nonsense but tidbits here and there gave away what he was looking for. 

“Hey, looser.” Dipper groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked up and just his luck only two of his actual friends were coming to Piedmont high, but of course all of his middle school tormentors were here. Dipper had to admit he had made himself an easy target back in middle school. Nerdy and reactionary. He just couldn’t really bring himself to bother this time. 

Not looking up from his phone continuing on a page about the history of the eye of providence, “What do you want Steve?” 

He could feel the larger boy looming over him, “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Dipper glanced up and narrowed his eyes, Steve clearly looked like he had spent the summer growing and working out. Normally he would have been afraid of a physical altercation but while Steve was the brawn his crony Harry would keep a leash on him with the amount of people around. 

“What do you want Steve?” Dipper repeated himself, he could feel his mood worsen by the second. 

“Did some growing up over the summer I see,” Steve tried to grab at his arm but Dipper was quick to pull back standing up now. The boy was still a couple of inches taller than him even with all the growing he did over the summer. The act of defiance was unexpected from Dipper. 

“Don’t touch me.” He wasn’t going to stand for this, not anymore. 

Steve laughed at him, “You think one summer is enough for you to toughen up looser?” He poked at Dipper’s forehead trying to throw him off balance, “Nice birthmark freak.” Dipper kept his balance rolling his eyes. 

He put up his hands, “Hah, you got me yeah I’m a freak. What are you going to do about it?” Dipper knew it was a dangerous challenge to make; he just had to figure if they’d call his bluff or not. It was almost a godsend to hear the announcement that they could all go inside. He moved, grabbing his backpack. “Now, if you excuse me I’d like to go put my stuff in my locker.” He moved brushing past the group and he was surprised that they let him through, though the group did seem pretty shocked at his moody act of defiance. 

“Yeah, you may act tough now ya little freak! We’ll see if you’re so tough when I kick your ass later!” 

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Yeah was nice to see you too Steve.” He just kept his head down pressing to get inside. 

He gave a quick glance around for Mabel but didn’t really find her. It wasn’t a big deal he could always talk to her later. So, he headed up to the second floor, he was trying to be quick about setting up his locker. Binders, notebooks, everything he was sure he would need for note taking, but also didn’t want to carry around all day. He threw his lunch inside then did a little bit of decorating. Placing a postcard of Gravity Falls up in one corner and taped the See You Next Summer note inside as well. It just felt like the best place, it would remind him that school was at least temporary. 

When he turned he was shocked that he almost ran into someone. She had just put up her hands to stop him from running full into her. “Oh sorry,” He took a step off to the side, taking note of her. She was somewhere in the whole scene look, dark hair with a bright neon yellow stripe in it. Black t-shirt and jeans, the two finger sketch gloves one in hot pink the other in lemon yellow. Then with her a black messenger bag covered in buttons from every in vogue TV show, book, and game. She just gave him a shrug, she probably couldn’t really hear him considering the audiophile headphones she had on done up in black and hot pink. Quickly, moving past him to get to the locker right below his. The brunette sighed already feeling like the most awkward person on earth, well hopefully the day could only get better. He took his leave quickly heading to his homeroom. 

Homeroom was exactly what he expected. Going over school rules and resources, talking about the expectations, school announcements, and of course the pledge. It took up most of the time luckily so the class was able to escape one of those cheesy getting to know you games at least for today. 

Media Studies now that was where Dipper felt most comfortable, settling down into the back of the classroom. He was one of the first students there, his homeroom only a couple of classrooms down. Meaning he took his time to watch other students trickle in, no one of much note outside of Steve’s crony Harry and his bottom locker mate. The latter of which sat next to him also wanting a quiet place in the back of the class. He watched her as she took off her head phones and he could now clearly tell what she was listening to, some kind of smooth Lo-fi. Though she didn’t really take much note of him just setting down her bag to the side and keeping her eyes forward. 

It didn’t take too long for class to get started Dr. York quickly went over the class role call. That’s where he learned the girl's name Hazel Jeweler, as she raised her hand when she was called out a few paces before his own. Then of course it came, “Mason Pines.” 

“Here, but I prefer to be called Dipper.” He could hear some laughter coming from the front row but he didn’t take much note of it. 

“Alright, I’ll make sure I mark you down for that Dipper,” at least she was understanding. 

Unfortunately, here he couldn’t escape the getting to know you games but at least it was a group lead discussion about films instead of the typical name games which allowed him to relax. He wasn’t sure how she did it but somehow Hazel managed to go the entire period without speaking a word. It was impressive. 

Media Studies was almost too short lived, he was way more interested in some of the conversations that had come up about media production and films than anything else in his schedule. It didn't help that the next class up was gym. He grabbed his change of clothes from his locker and headed down to the locker rooms. He glanced around and groaned finding that both Joey and Steve were there. Like every other year this was shaping up to be the worst class. He slipped over picking a locker in the corner. Normally he would have felt like all eyes on him but he had no illusions now, he knew he was being watched. He could feel Joey’s glare on the back of his neck, though luckily for Dipper most everyone else had already changed and slipped into the gym. Slipping off his shirt watching from the corner of his eye as Joey turned away just for a moment before. “What the hell?” Several eyes were on him now he could tell, the bruises he had gotten on his 13th birthday were now faded and dark brown in color but they were still there. A sickly reminder of almost dying, of Mabel almost dying, of Stan... He shot back a glare at Joey and the rest of his classmates went back to changing. Strange enough though, Dipper could spot for just a second that even Steve was shocked. He finished changing quickly and pushed out of the locker room past everyone. 

It was nice to see that nothing changed about gym. It was the same old story, line up, head count, stretch, and partner up with someone to help you with scoring for the Physical Fitness Test. Luckily it was just an improvement baseline to see what they would be at the end of the year, unluckily the starting test was the PACER. He glanced around for a pairing finding a significant lack of people he knew from middle school in the class. Joey had already been approached by one of the girls from their old middle school. Dipper sighed when Steve stepped up to him, “Partner?” 

He could see behind Steve, Joey shot him a worried glance, but he just shrugged seeing pretty much everyone else had paired up. “Yeah, sure.” He took a step away, the other being a little too close. “Do you want to run first?” 

“Lady’s should go first.” Dipper rolled his eyes at the insult handing Steve the grading papers. 

“Alright, then you sure you know how to count high enough?” He swallowed, he knew that what he said was mean and was like asking to get beaten up later. It took Steve a second to respond, kind of surprised that Dipper was even capable of saying something like that. 

“I think I can count to the number of laps you’ll make looser.” 

They were all given the low down on the pacer test, twenty meters, the requirement to be on the line by the time the beep went off, and to run back and forth until they couldn’t anymore. Dipper took in a deep breath as they prepared, then they were off. This ended up so much easier than Dipper remembered, ten laps in he realized just how much he had spent running over the summer: Gnomes, gobblewonker; twenty laps. Wax statues, Robbie, Gideon; thirty laps. Summerween Trickster, Gremloblin, pterodactyl; forty laps. Bill, zombies, shapeshifter; fifty laps. GIFfany, the Society of the Blind eye, Glubnar; sixty laps. The Northwest Mansion Ghost, the government, Probablilitor’s Monsters; seventy laps, alien prison droids, Bill’s henchmen, Eye-Bats; eighty laps. Gideon’s gang of prisoners, Weirdness bubbles, the nightmares that Mabel’s bubble turned into; ninety laps. Bill, Bill... Bill Cipher-

“Hundred thirteen!” Steve calling out, causing Dipper to snap out of his running induced stupor he had just barely failed to touch the line. He put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. There were still a couple of other students running but they were all order or very clearly the sporty type. Steve was staring at him in shock, he knew that Dipper barely made the minimum every year before now.

“What did you do over the summer, nerd?”

Dipper gave a short breathed laugh, “A surprising amount of running.” He slowly caught his breath as the couple of other students finished up. 

Steve handed him the paper to grade, “Doesn’t matter, I’m still going to do better than you.” Dipper nervously fiddled with the paper as Steve along with the start of a new group of students lining up, he spotted Joey from the corner of his eye watching him intently. 

Steve did beat Dipper’s score but only by a couple of laps. Luckily, they were done for the day, Dipper would have normally dreaded the talk of the mile being tomorrow but today made the horror that was typically gym feel different. The summer had really forced him into a change, he really didn’t fit into the weekling nerd area of gym anymore. He was quick to get changed and get moving out towards his next class… world history. He paused when he heard his name behind him, “Hey, Dipper.” 

He groaned but slowed down, but kept up this air of still being on a mission. Like he didn’t want to talk. Joey stepped up next to him, “Dude what the hell?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You come back, don’t talk to any of us, have a shit ton of business all over you, and suddenly you’re able to out run half the class? I think that is deserving of asking ‘what the hell’.” 

Dipper groaned rubbing over his face as he took the stairs to the second floor, “What do you think I did all summer Joey. With no video games or internet?” 

“I mean yeah you probably spent a lot of time outside and whatnot. That does not equate to coming back and running over double the minimum laps. That also doesn’t equate to you coming back and not being bothered by Steve or your birthmark. I kind of thought you would have gone Cryptid hunting while you were out in the spooky Oregon woods, not get fit.” 

“I did go hunting for things in the woods.” 

“Really?” Joey’s eyes widened. “Did you find anything?” 

“Deer.” Dipper dead panned over to him. 

“Not funny,” Joey sighed. “Come on you said your Grunkle ran one of this Mystery attractions.” 

“Yeah and like I thought at the beginning of the summer it’s a lot of nonsense. Jackalopes and fake exhibits as far as the eye can see”

“Come on some of that stuff has to be based on the truth.” 

“If it was, I never found it.” Dipper was glad to have finally gotten to his locker, switching out his history notes. 

“Come on you didn’t find anything weird or any weird town information? Sounds like you weren’t trying hard enough.” Dipper slammed his locker shut. 

“Can you just drop it?” 

“No, you won’t talk to us about what happened. You come back having strange bruises and strange new friends.” Dipper paused seeing Hazel standing near by staring at them. He grabbed Joey by the arm pulling him off to the side. He was too focused to really see the strange look she gave him. “Lumberjack chick, edgy musician, spoiled rich kid, four diffrent adults two of them being cops? Come on man, pretty strange.” 

“Listen I made a lot of friends over the summer, I didn’t really have a choice if I didn’t want to go crazy over the summer.” 

“But you forgot about us?” 

“Listen man, I get it I’ve been distant but I’m figuring out some stuff alright?”

“Not one message.” 

Dipper groaned, “I need to get to class.” 

Joey’s eyebrows furrowed, “Whatever, don’t talk to me.” Dipper turned to walk away. “See if I care!” The teen stormed away. Dipper could understand Joey’s perspective entirely, but he felt like either way he’d be being disingenuous without telling him about what happened over the summer. He could either deny everything and continue on being cold and callous or he could pretend like everything was alright, like everything was normal. Maybe he was just being a moody teen choosing option one but it felt like the more honest option even if it was the one that hurt the most feelings. 

He was very lucky to only be a little late to class, forcing him into one of the middle seats. Glancing around he recognized Hazel again, but he figured that her being in a bunch of his classes wasn’t unreasonable. She had set up near the back of the room again. Going over the syllabus though was kind of exciting for Dipper at least going over Ancient civilizations was something that might be able to help him. Something to start him on the right context of where to look for Cipher’s and others creatures' impacts through history. He wouldn’t be able to talk about what he was really looking for but at least it would be engaging. 

After that it was time to run off to Lunch, Dipper paused at his locker to grab his brown Hazel had beat him to the lockers but he was fine with waiting. He was still certain he hadn’t heard her speak yet and when she was done she brushed past him like he didn’t exist, with what looked to be her own lunch box that would have at some point been metal but had since been covered in stickers and graffiti style art. He just gave a shrug and grabbed the brown paper bag lunch his mother had packed for him. The lunch room was jam packed but he just picked out a small table in the corner as most people were still making their way through the lunch line. He just put up the air of the loner nerd in hopes that no one would try to sit with him. 

He watched students tickle out and spread out. He did spot Steve’s croney’s but luckily they didn’t take much note of him. So, he went about eating, not looking up until he heard a small commotion. Another student just barely caught himself from tripping over the foot of the group of bullies. “Watch it nerd,” Was the comment that came out of Steve after the student, but he just got his bearings before running off. He was a redhead with these thick glasses, he had awkward nerd written all over him. Dipper slowly stopped eating as he walked up, recognizing him from his History class. 

Pushing up his glasses, “Do you mind if I sit with you?” He spoke rapidly and Dipper just gave a nod in response. “I’m Callum.” 

“Dipper.” Callum gave him a small smile before he quickly sat down and went about his business. Lunch was incredibly quiet for the table but the brunette couldn’t say he minded it. 

The rest of the day after lunch was much easier to work though, English was exactly what he thought it would be like. He was not looking forward to the assignment that was meant to assess their writing, which was to talk about what they did over the summer. Bio was just as boring as the rest of his class though he was lucky enough to find a spot next to Callum for a lab partner. Then last was Algebra. It was so nice to be in class with Mabel again. They had never been in so many different classes before and it really ended up being a nice return to form. After class the two stuck together and Dipper was wondering how she couldn’t lose the smile off of her face despite starting school up again. “How was your day?” He asked his mouth going dry, realizing he was going to have to answer the same question. 

“It was pretty good,” She finished packing her things. “I met plenty of new people and friends. What about you?” 

Dipper gave a nervous chuckle, “I’ve met people…” 

Mabel looked at him and frowned. “Really no one at all?” Dipper shook his head. “...Dipper.” 

“Listen I just need time,” He tried not to sound as frustrated as he was. Mabel frowned but quickly perked back up as she found her locker mate sitting down sorting through her locker trying to finish decorating it. Inside was already decorated with pink cats and glitter, he could see why Mabel liked her. 

“Megan!” 

“Hey, Mabel,” She glanced over to Dipper for a second. 

“This is my brother, Dipper!” The girl tilted her head smiling. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” 

“Ah, yeah, you too.” 

“Am I in your way?” 

“No we can always go get Dipper’s things first,”Mabel smiled before tugging on her brother’s arm. “Come on.” 

“See you around,” She waved as the two walked away. 

Dipper quickly rearranged his locker, taking what he needed keeping there what he didn’t and the two did the same for Mabel’s locker along with adding a ton of decorations. The two were just finishing Dipper trying desperately to brush glitter off of his hands when he heard a voice behind him, “Hey, freak.” He rolled his eyes and Mabel looked up in concern, she knew Dipper had dealt with this kind of thing all last year.

Dipper stood up looking over to Steve, “Yeah?” 

“I owe you an ass kicking.” Dipper rolled his eyes realizing this conversation wasn’t worth it. 

He glanced back to Mabel, “You have everything?” 

“I think so,” she said, her eyes glancing at Steve. 

“Hey, I was talking to you!” 

Dipper glanced over his shoulder, “If you are going to do it, just get it over with, taunting me isn’t going to make me run in fear of you. You really wanna do this here? Out in the open?” To be fair there weren’t too many students left at this point in time it really was just him and Mabel.

Steve huffed turning away, “Whatever, you’re lucky your sister is here. I’ll find the time.” 

Dipper chuckled as he started walking away, “I’ll let you know when my calendar is free.” That got him a glare over the shoulder but he didn’t much mind. Mabel looked over to Dipper genuinely surprised. 

“...Okay you’re right.” 

Dipper looked over to her and raised an eyebrow, “About?” 

“You did change,” She smiled. “Standing up for yourself? If this was last year you would have nervously backed down. It’s good.” Dipper smiled just a little to himself, starting down the hall to head home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos guys it really makes my day! We're in a bit of a slow burn right now but things are coming this is suppose to be a really long fic! I'm also really impressed with myself on getting these out on a weekly basis! I will try and keep up with that schedule!


	5. Finding a Routine and How to Break It

Over the next couple of weeks, Dipper found himself settling into a routine, wake up, get ready, go to class, somehow strangely no longer be the last picked for anything to the first picked in gym, sit at lunch silently with Callum, go to class again, avoid Steve, go home, homework, TV, and maybe some research into the supernatural or talk to Wendy, Soos, or Pacifica, then try and get as much sleep as possible. It felt like he was on autopilot for most of the time, like he was just doing things to pass the time before next summer rolled around. His grades were good but in the first couple of weeks that really didn’t matter. He was tanking English for not having turned in his first writing assignment but luckily their parents had given up on helicoptering their grades sometime around mid-middle school so he was given the chance to get it up a bit before anyone noticed. It was surprising how well he was doing considering that he still wasn’t sleeping very well at night at all. Nightmares had just become another part of his routine and so was the slowly building caffeine addiction. 

There were only a couple of things that messed with his routine, first after a couple of days Hazel had joined his and Calums table. He had seen her jumping from table to table trying to find a place to hang out over the first couple of days of school. Her presence was set to unbalance the careful quiet agreement the two already had not to talk at lunch, but she had just quietly sat down and spent her lunch period drawing on her tablet. So, soon it became sit at lunch silently with Callum and Hazel. Then the video chats with Pacifica which were a needed break, they spent their time doing homework and quietly talking about life. Pacifica was found to be a wiz at writing and literature when helping each other out, where Dipper was able to help with History and Science. Pacifica had managed to make friends with Candy and Grenda which Mabel wouldn’t stop talking about for days after she found out. 

Mabel herself was far from routine, she had managed to make a ton of friends and fold them into her current friend group, she was going above and beyond for school. She had tried out for the cheerleading team and made it. 

The end of the month of the still warm days of California September turning into the slightly chilly days of California November was when things really started to shake up. 

Lunch was pretty normal that day, Dipper was working on a history assignment and the other two were on their typical routine. Hazel drawing and Callum reading a dense looking medical textbook. So it came as a shock when Hazel spoke up not looking from her tablet, “Can I ask you two a favor?” The two boys glanced over to her in shock, Callum glancing to Dipper. 

Uncertain, “Yeah?” He was pretty sure that was the most he had heard her talk outside of class the whole month. 

She finally glanced up, “My parents are having a party Saturday night and they want me to invite some friends. You think you two could show up and act like you like me? Just so that I don’t come off as an anti-social weirdo to my parents?” Dipper chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. “There is food and video games in it for you.” He glanced over to Callum who just shrugged. 

“I mean, I can…” Dipper shrugged, not like he was doing anything else with his Saturday night. 

“I’ll come,” Callum said, shifting in his seat and nervously smoothing down a page in his textbook. 

“Can I have your guy’s numbers so I can give you all the details?” She pulled out her phone and slid it over to Dipper first, he quickly set his number up in her phone before giving it back. A couple of taps and she slid it over to Callum. “Thanks guys it really will help my parents get off my back.” Dipper just nodded going back to the history notes. 

“N-no problem,” Callum stuttered out, handing her phone back. 

* * *

The second thing before the party was the call from his Grunkles, he and Mabel were laying in the living room watching the new episode of Ghost Harassers. They didn’t take much note of the ringing phone until they heard their mom, “Stanford? Oh, good you finally called.” It was mere seconds before the twins were at their moms feet. The two excitedly bounced wanting to finally get to talk to their grunkles, their mom on the other hand put up a finger telling them that they had to wait. “I’m glad that you finally called… oh they’re good they’re here wanting to talk to you but… I understand that… yes it is about Waddles… No, Mabel still has him but-...” She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “We were not prepared to deal with a pig Stanford.” Dipper looked to Mabel and the two couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to each other . “No he hasn’t been a problem but that’s not-...Yes, just a little heads up would be nice.” There dad at this point had heard the commotion poking his head in, glancing at the two twins. 

“It’s Grunkle Stan,” Dipper mouthed to him. Their dad laughed walking in behind their mother setting a hand over the phone for a second seeing she was getting visibly angry. 

“Come on Dear,” He said affectionately, taking the phone from her. She huffed crossing her arms but letting him. He placed the phone up to his ear, “Uncle Stan?...It’s nice to hear from you…” He glanced over to his wife, before winking. “Yeah she’ll be fine… No, I’m glad to hear you’re back to researching… Mhm. Well I think I’ve let the kids wait long enough…” He very carefully placed the phone on speaker handing it to Dipper. 

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel called out as her father moved to get their mother out of the room rubbing her shoulders and calming her down. 

“How are you kids doing!?” Now it was easy to tell it was Stanley on the phone. 

“Oh, things have been great here! I made the cheer team!” 

“That’s great sweety, have to come down and see it some time.” 

“Yeah!”

“Your brother there?” 

Dipper couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah I’m here… Stanford there?” 

“I am,” Dipper sighed, relieved to hear both of his Grunkles. 

“How have you been doing, Dipper?” Ford asks. 

“I ah… it’s been okay.” He was sure he was lying but this in the open he didn’t want to talk about it. “Um, me and Mabel have cell phones now do you won’t need to call us through our mom in the future.” 

Stan chuckled, “Yeah, I don’t need your mom chewing me out about that pig again. How’s he doing anyways?” 

Mabel smiled, “He’s doing great! Currently sleeping in the living room. I was doing homework before all of you called!” 

“And how is school?” Ford this time.

“It’s going great! Though it’s only been a month so it’s hard to say. I’ve made so many new friends all over the place!” 

“And you Dipper?” Asked after a long bit of silence. 

“Um, it’s going well. It’s more like going through the motions for me. Good grades, lots of teachers saying I’m on my way for AP or Pre-college classes so…” 

“That’s good, to hear.” 

“You, kids been keeping up with people back in Gravity Falls?” 

“Sure have!” Mabel cheered. “Soos is having a blast running the shack with Mellony, Wendy is helping him after school! Pacifica is friends with Candy and Grenda now. Robbie got a band together and their getting started on doing some local stuff. Gideon’s going to school now… and he laid off on the creepy messages too.” 

“That’s all good,” Ford spoke up. “We’ll have so many interesting things to show you!” 

“We fought a giant squid!” The two younger twins couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Can’t wait to see all of what you found,” Dipper swallowed. “Do you know where you are heading next?”

“We think so,” Ford replied. “Bennington, Vermont.” 

“Yeah, Poindexter thinks that there might be something there.” 

“It’s a hot spot to say the least, not sure what we’ll find there.” 

“Well, kids. Probably should let your mother have her phone back. We’ll give you our new cell number so we can keep in touch.” 

Dipper laughed at the idea of the two actually having a cellphone but quickly pulled out a pen from his pocket and not seeing an easy scrap of paper made his hand as flat as possible.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel had quickly sent out texts to their Grunkles as soon as their mom had her phone back. Luckily it seemed she had cooled down for right now. Dipper moved back up to his room claiming he was going to turn in early. Instead he sat down on his bed hoping that the two would still be checking their phone. 

_Ford, I want to talk to you._

**About?**

_It would be easier if we talked over the phone._

What was probably only a couple of minutes stretched into a time that felt like hours that Dipper spent staring at the screen waiting for a response back. Luckily the next thing was a call from his Grunkles phone number. “Hey, Grunkle Ford?” 

“Dipper? Is everything okay? It’s getting late here.” The concern was not missed in Ford’s voice, almost a hope that this wouldn’t be as serious as it was probably going to be. 

“I know I’m sorry…” Dipper paused for a second not entirely sure how to start but he went for something he knew that Ford had dealt with. Maybe not recently but he knew at some point Ford had dealt with it. “How do you deal with nightmares?” Dipper rubbed over his face feeling, stupid like a scared little kid afraid of the shadows in a perfectly safe room. 

“Nightmares?” Ford asked, and Dipper could hear the sounds of his Grunkle sitting down. “How often?” 

“Almost every night…” 

“About?” 

“Um… I don’t know, sometimes it’s about what happened in Weirdmaggedon, sometimes it’s about Bill coming back, and sometimes it’s just about people that I care about getting hurt or dying…” There was a long silence on the other end Dipper wasn’t sure if it was Ford realizing something or thinking of something or a strange mix of both. 

“...It’s not easy.” 

“I don’t care, I just want to be able to get some sleep.” 

Ford let out a breath, “Okay, first we need to work through and figure out what your most common dreams are. You need to start keeping a dream journal.” 

“Will that help?” 

“On it’s own… maybe? It will at least help you towards the next step.” 

“Okay…” 

“Call me in a week and we can talk about the recurring ones.” 

“Okay…” 

“Dipper, how long has then been going on?” 

The boy shifted, “I had some back when I was back in Gravity Falls… lots of worrying about Bill. Since we’ve left though, they’ve been pretty constant.” 

“Have you talked to anyone else?” 

“I don’t know how too… I think Mabel knows but I can’t explain it to Mom or Dad.” 

More rising concern, “Have you told them anything?” 

“How can I explain half of what happened while me and Mabel were in Gravity Falls without them completely freaking out?” Ford let out a sigh, he knew that Dipper was probably right but he wasn’t sure what the solution was. He couldn’t be there to provide the right support. 

“Alright, it will be okay. Just if you need someone to talk to please call. Even if me or Stanley don’t pick up I will try and call you back okay?” 

“Yeah, alright…” Dipper sighed curling up. “He can’t come back right?” 

“What? No he can't, we erased him.” Dipper let out a breath, he knew it was true, but he just needed to hear it. 

“Thank you, Ford.” 

“Of course, and remember if you need to don’t hesitate to call.” 

“Okay, I’ll let you get back to it.” 

“Alright, have a good night.” 

“You too.” Dipper hung up, sighed collapsing onto his bed. It felt like a huge weight was lifted, finally talking to someone about what was going on. He slowly got up rummaging through his desk for an empty notebook. He grabbed it and one of the less chewed on pens. He set it on the table next to his bed so it would be available. Hopefully it would be something that would at least help. 

* * *

Dipper did keep up over the next several days with his journaling. He didn’t really feel any less exhausted. It was at dinner when he decided to bring up the party. “Ah, I got invited over to a friends this weekend.” Mabel looked at him shocked, as far as she knew Dipper was socially distancing himself again this year. 

“Oh?” His dad looked at him raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah something her parents are throwing. Should be another one of my friends there.” 

“And who is this girl?” His mom asked, he sighed but he knew she meant well. 

“Um, Hazel, she's in my History and Media studies, she’s an artist.” 

“You’ve been hanging out with Hazel?” Mabel asked. 

“Ah yeah she’s my bottom locker mate and we’ve been sitting at lunch together.” 

“She seems so cool!” Mabel sighed. “She doesn’t really talk though, I’ve seen some of her art. She’s really good!” 

Dipper chuckled, “Yeah I don’t think I’ve heard her talk much either.” 

Their dad raised an eyebrow, “And this other friend.” 

“Oh… Callum, he’s um…-” 

“Cute! If I think you’re talking about the same guy.” Dipper looked at her bewildered. ”What? We share lit together. Orange hair, freckles, glasses?” 

“Yeah that would be him…” 

“He is adorable!” He rolled his eyes at that fact. 

“Anyways, it’s going to be from like five to nine. I already checked her house is like a ten minute walk.” His parents glanced at each other before a silent agreement was met. 

“You should be fine as long as you’re home by ten.” 

“Thanks,” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly finished dinner along with his sister. He got up moving to head back up to his room, Mabel followed after him. 

“Can you get me Callum’s number.” 

“What?” Dipper laughed. “Come on can’t you get it yourself?” 

“I already asked for it.” 

“Well then it already sounds like you have an answer.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Please? Can you at least tell him that I like him.” 

Dipper chuckled, “You didn’t make it obvious?” 

“Hey!” Mabel huffed. “I’ve toned down since summer.” Dipper still couldn’t help but laugh not believing it. “Or ask him what he thinks of me?” 

“And if you don’t like the answer?” 

“Awe, come on I’m awesome he has to like me.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Fine I’ll ask for you, but don’t be disappointed.” 

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you!” Dipper rolled his eyes laughing, Mabel still following him. “Have you finished your homework?” 

“I think.” 

“Do you mind coming and helping me with algebra? I’m stuck on the word problem.” 

“Get your stuff we can work in my room. I remember that problem being pretty difficult.” 

* * *

The party was something else, Dipper had shown up at five on the spot, pretty much as a bunch of other people were arriving. He had kept a look out for Callum for a minute surprised when he was driven up in some kind of nice looking BMW. He awkwardly got out and he genuinely didn’t look too much different it now kind of hitting Dipper how much he over dressed for school. Nice shirt, vest over that, and pants. The only difference was the muted color tie that blended in with the rest of the earthy colors he wore. “Hey! Callum!” He called out the other quickly giving him an awkward smile that said he felt just as out of place as the two probably were. Dipper had gone in one of his nice sweaters with some pants, luckily it was a colder night for California. 

“Hey,” He quickly walked over joining Dipper, who turned and started up the path. From the look of it he guessed that this was some kind of work party. One of Hazel’s parents had to work with a lot of clients. They stepped up the small step and Dipper was grateful that Hazel was at the door. 

She smiled at the two, “Hey, come on in.” She motioned letting them through as her parents were talking to some other new arrivals. She quickly led them into the house away from so many people into the living room. 

She quickly leaned into them with a hushed voice, “So we pretty much only have to look like we’re talking until food and then we’re expected to hang out in my room.” Callum looked to her with a raised eyebrow. “Listen, my parents have always been saying I need more friends. I disagree but it’s just easier to pretend at this point. 

“Yeah alright…” Callum shrugged and she went back to being more relaxed. Offering for them to sit on the sofa which the two quickly did. It was silent for a long time before Dipper cleared his throat. 

“How did you guys do on the starting essay?” 

Hazel shrugged, “I don’t know if I did very well. I kind of went really off topic?” 

“Really?” 

“Well yeah, I kind of started just doing a report on art, I got really into the book of the dead though and did like a whole art analysis piece. Pretty sure it’s not what he was looking for.” She shrugged, “Whatever though I liked it. What did you two do it on?” 

Dipper shifted for a second, luckily enough time for Callum to speak up. 

“Medicine they would have used and medical advances…” He glanced at Dipper. 

“Um… I did mine on Egyptian cults. Like religions that were like outside of the norm.” 

Hazel raised an eyebrow, “Find anything interesting?” 

“Kind of? Old cults like that were hard to track but there is some small evidence.” 

She nodded looking to Callum, “So medical history and I always see you with a textbook? Are you trying to become a doctor?” 

“Yeah…” 

“What kind?” 

“Not really sure yet…” Callum shrugged. “Dad wants me to become a surgeon but I don’t think that’s really what I want to do.” 

The group was glad for the distraction when Hazel’s mom came over. “Hazel! These must be your friends.” 

“Ah, yeah…” She shifted. “This is Dipper and Callum.” The two gave waves. 

“Well it’s nice to meet both of you,” She grinned. “Food is all ready. If you want to head you to Hazel’s room or if you want to spend some time down here.” 

“Yeah, thanks mom.” Hazel got up quickly, motion for the two to follow her. The two did so and she sighed, “Sorry I kind of dragged you guys here. My mom is really high maintenance.” 

Dipper chuckled as the group stepped up to the well laid out snack plate, “Don’t worry about it, I’ve dealt with worse.” 

“I find that very hard to believe.” 

“You’d be surprised.” They all slowly collected a bunch of snacks and drinks. 

“Come on follow me,” Hazel started the stairs and soon enough they were taken to a small room. Red wood paneling, small bed set up in the corner with shelving under it, a black a desk that had a huge gaming setup with three monitors. 

“Woah, nice set up.” Dipper said looking around noticing there was really only her gaming chair, a rocking chair, and the bed. 

“Thanks,” Hazel said immediately, taking the gaming chair. “The bed just got fresh sheets so I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Callum just shrugged moving over to it to sit down and Dipper took the rocking chair. Taking in the breath of the room the shelves were messy but had that kind of lived in feel. “Do you two mind if I put on some music?” 

“No.” Quickly there was the sound of lo fi something just to chill out to. Dipper took in what was on the shelves as he snacked blinking when he saw the newer D,D&D books. He motioned, “You play?” 

A shrug, “Haven’t in a long time, used to with my older brother and my dad. Can’t really find a group now.” 

Dipper hummed, “Dr. York is trying to get a club going.” 

“Oh? Do you play?” 

“Yeah I do,” He sighed. “No campaign for a long time.” 

Hazel looked to Callum, “What about you?” 

He gave a surprised look halfway through a carrot stick like he had only been half listening, “Oh… I’ve always been interested, but…” 

Hazel thought for a moment before looking to Dipper, “You ever ran?” 

“Yeah I have.” 

“You think you’d be willing to run for me and Callum?” 

“I mean if you guys want.” Dipper shrugged, mostly looking to Callum. 

“I don’t see why not… I’m not really doing too much on the weekends.” 

“Where would we run it?” He asked looking to Hazel. 

She shrugged, “Doubt my mom would actually let me have people over every week. 

“M-my place is out.” 

Dipper shrugged, “I’m sure my parents would be okay with it… you guys will just have to deal with my sister.” 

“Sister?” Callum asked. 

Hazel chuckled, “Mabel right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Your sister has style.” 

Dipper raised an eyebrow, “My sister also has a pig.” 

“Wait really? She always said she did but I didn't think you guys actually owned like a pig pig.” 

Dipper laughed pulling out his phone, even he couldn’t resist taking pictures of Waddles, “Sure do.” He showed the two pictures. 

“Woah he’s cute!” 

Callum blinked in surprise, “Your parents just let you keep a pig in the house?” 

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, “Well it’s still kind of a huge deal to my mom. Think dad likes him.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh… well we kind of got him over the summer while we were staying with our Great Uncle and we brought him home. Mom was not too happy but my sister is pretty good at putting on the puppy dog eyes.” 

“How could she not know?” Hazel asked. 

“Well you know he was supposed to stay with my Grunkle, but it was kind of heart breaking for Mabel so he had Waddle’s come back with us. At that point mom really couldn’t say no.” 

“Huh, so Callum you ever play D,D&D before?” 

“No?” 

“You know how it works?” 

“I have a general idea…” The conversation at that point turned into explaining D,D&D to Callum. How the rules were more guidelines, how the game played. Dipper bounced a couple of setting ideas off the two, and Hazel and Callum talked about potential characters they could play. 

Eventually, the conversation hit a lull and the group was happy just listening to Hazel’s strangely curated lo-fi. Dipper sighed knowing it was going to be now or never, he glanced to Callum. “You know my sister is in to you?” He gave a quick shocked look. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I had no idea…” Dipper looked at him wondering how oblivious he could be. 

“She wants your number…” He dead panned, causing Hazel to laugh.” 

“What’s so funny?” Callum asked her. 

“...Okay don’t take this as a bad thing. You don’t really take me as the type to be into girls.” 

“Oh ah…” Callum’s face turned a bright red. “...I’m not.” 

“Called it.” 

Dipper shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. She’s still in her boy crazy phase a bit.” 

Hazel chuckled, “Anyone that you’re into Callum?” 

His face still hadn’t come down, “N-no not really…you?” 

Hazel shrugged, “Not really looking, Dipper?” It was really surprising to think that he hadn’t fixated on a girl, he usually had at least one crush. Then it was the realization that he was basically over Wendy, she was a friend and maybe in the future something could happen, but he liked the idea of just friends. The only other girl outside of Hazel he had really interacted with was… his cheeks went bright red. “Oh?” 

“Well ah… my sister thinks I really have it for someone but I don’t think I do.” 

“Do tell?” 

“Well, over the summer when we were staying with my Grunkle I met this girl… Pacifica. She’s cool but I don’t think I’m into her in the same way my sister thinks I am. She is always trying to play match maker though…” 

“Where even did you go on vacation?” 

“Oh, Gravity Falls. Small little town in Oregon.”

“Ooh, small town girl, nice.” 

“She definitely doesn’t act like it.” 

“Really?” 

“... Her family is kind of massively rich, ends up kind of taking out the whole small town aspect. I’m not into her.” Hazel gave Callum a glance who just shrugged. 

The conversation ebbed and flowed through the rest of the night from video games, to school, to TV. Dipper found that he really liked Hazel and Callum. Hazel was a strong headed person but with no real commitments to anything. Callum was somehow more of an awkward nerd than him. They were easy to talk to and they tended to leave any weirdness well enough alone. He left the night excited to get a D,D&D game going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Weeks been busy and I'm also side working on another Gravity Falls fic on the side. I'll try to get out the next part in the next week but I have no promises of it being done by Saturday. I think there should only be another chapter or two summing up Freshman year for the twins. Then we'll be back for another Gravity Falls summer.


	6. Routine Isn’t Always Bad and This is What Happens When You Break It

Dipper was setting up snacks ready for the group to have their first D&D game. Mabel was helping mostly just to sneak in a chip here and a chocolate there. “Can I watch?” 

“I don’t see why not…” 

“I mean I really liked it when we dealt with Probabilitor. Still don’t think I want to play math the game.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “By the way, did you get Callum’s number?” She asked, chewing on a chip. 

Dipper laughed, “No… he’s not into you.” 

“Impossible!” 

Dipper laughed, taking the bowl of chips from her, “I think it’s pretty possible.” 

“Ugh lame.” Mabel sighed, perking up as she heard the doorbell ring. “I got it!” Dipper rolled his eyes as his sister ran off for the front door. 

He could hear from the kitchen, “Oh hey Hazel! Come on in! Dipper is in the kitchen.” Seconds later Hazel stepped through grinning from ear to ear a load of Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeon books in her arms. Taking off her ever present headphones as she enters. 

Dipper grinned, “Hey, set your stuff down anywhere.” 

“Callum not here yet?” 

“You’re a little early…” 

“Benefits of walking I guess.” 

“So, have you two talked about what you want to play?” 

“Yeah I think so… he wants to play a Paladin and I was thinking Warlock.” 

“Oh? Yeah we think it could be an interesting dynamic? Two really opposite people forced to work together.” 

“Yeah! I think it might work with what I have planned!” 

“Cool, I think I want to run some pact ideas by you-” She paused hearing the doorbell. 

“I got it!” Dipper heard Mabel call again. Dipper rolled his eyes and Hazel gave a chuckle. 

“She’s going to watch us.” Hazel just nodded. 

From the room over, “Hey! Callum.” 

“Oh… ah, hey Mabel. H-how are you doing?” 

“Good! What about you?” 

“Ah, things have been ah alright I ah guess.” 

“Callum!” Dipper pulled his friend away from Mabel as soon as they entered the kitchen. 

“Hey…” Callum shifted, setting down his bag next to one of the chairs. 

Dipper took in a deep breath pulling out a chair and pouring back over his notes. “Um… so a pact…” He scratched his arm letting out a breath. “What are you thinking…?” 

Hazel pulled out her hand book with a sheet and folded it out, “Well I was thinking for my character maybe something she regrets? Like something she is working on getting out of.” There was a long thought from Dipper and for a moment he just tried to look like he was just checking over his notes. “If it doesn’t work it’s fine.” 

“I-” He took in a deep breath, this shouldn’t be so hard. “I think I can work with that. We’ll talk about it more right now, let's just start rolling characters.” 

The day was spent working on characters and Dipper knew he hadn’t had this much fun since he had gotten back from Gravity Falls. 

* * *

Again he fell into routine, wake up, go to class, excel in gym, sit at lunch with Hazel and Callum occasionally talking or working on homework together, go back to class, avoid Steve, go home, work on homework, plan out his campaign for the week, talk to either his friends back in Gravity Falls or here. Then every friday spend time with Pacifica, and now every Saturday play D,D&D with Hazel and Callum. 

In this time he had also sat down with Ford talking about the recurring nightmares. Ford talked him through something called image rehearsal therapy. Coming up with better endings to his nightmares was challenging and practicing it was even harder. With the promise of getting better sleep though he stuck with it. Eventually, the nightmares lessened and Dipper no longer felt like he was drowning due to the sheer lack of sleep. 

It didn’t stop him from feeling stressed out though, huge expectations had been placed on him from his teachers. He did very well in the early parts of the year that he was given high hopes. High School was very different than anything he had come to experience in the past and the workload was starting to get overwhelming. Winter Break was what he needed.

* * *

Dipper could rightfully say he spent most of his winter break doing nothing. Long days of watching holiday feel good movies with Mabel, getting calls from his friends in Gravity Falls wishing him a good break, helping Mabel decorate the house and tree in any number of bright colors and ridiculous decorations that would make them have the most interesting house on the block but also make their parents wonder why they put the two twins in charge of decorating. Hazel had to postpone their game over the break due to her needing to spend time with her family. Callum had invited Dipper over for a sleepover, which he gratefully accepted and carefully suggested to Mabel that should be the same night she does hers. Then there was of course the one thing that he really did miss. Pacifica had gone on Vacation with her family meaning there were no Friday night chats with her. It left Dipper pining for them, something he wouldn’t dare mention to Mabel. 

Dipper was glad for the excitement that was Christmas day, their family wasn’t the type to invite others over during the holidays often leaving it to just be him and Mabel. Though they would get plenty of gifts from relatives some Dipper was sure they had never really met. Mabel had woken him up with a voracious knocking to his door. He would have normally groaned and just gone back to sleep if it wasn’t for the day. He slowly got up and headed down stairs where Mabel was already waiting patiently wrapped up in a big comfy sweater bright red decorated with lights that Dipper was pretty sure made the sweater a fire hazard but it wasn’t like she would listen to him on the matter. 

He rubbed his eyes, glad he could at least hear the sounds of their parents in the kitchen. Remembering holidays past where he would be woken up hours before his parents would even be awake. He quietly sat down next to her crisscross. She grinned looking to Dipper, “This means we only have half a year!” She leaned into Dipper and he immediately felt the poky ends of the lights along her sleeves. 

“Ow, hey,” He moved, adjusting her to not be poking him in the arms. “To?” 

“Summer silly!” He laughed but was genuinely kind of glad that she hadn’t been caught up in school enough to completely forget going back. 

“Right… god what are we even going to do without something like Bill or the Author to solve?” 

Mabel shrugged, “I’m sure there will be other Mysteries and ones that we can solve with Grunkle Stan and Ford.” Dipper nodded, she sighed. “Sucks we couldn’t send them anything… that they’ll have to wait until Summer.” 

Dipper laughed, “Well you know it will be extra special then.” He then grinned, “Hey, we’ll probably get pictures of our care package today.” 

“Oh right!” Weeks earlier they had sent out a package with all of their gifts to the people of Gravity Falls to Soos trusting him to hand them out. He was apparently throwing some big event at the Mystery Shack anyways. This had come with a package for the twins, a huge box labeled in Melody’s tighty handwriting. They had guessed from the size that it had to be all the gifts from people back in town. It had taken everything from their parents not to have Mabel tear open the package and head the warning written on the side that said, ‘Open on Christmas’. Mabel pulled out her phone starting to see if any packages were opened yet, though looking over her shoulder it didn’t seem like there were any updates to timelines yet. 

The twins looked up gratefully when their parents entered with a tray that was loaded with hot coco and what smelt like apple waffles. The twins each grabbed up a mug and a waffle. Their mom smiled, “We’ll do your big package last but go on each grab something.” The twins set down their treats and quickly raced to the tree. Dipper picked up a box a little bigger than a bread bot from his Dad and Mabel grabbed a larger box from their mother, something she struggled picking up. Dipper motioned to Mabel letting her go first, pulling back away the light blue snowflake patterned paper. A sewing machine was revealed and she looked to her mother grinning from ear to ear. “Oh thank you thank you thank you!” 

Dipper then carefully pulled away the wrapping on his box, finding a large high quality camera. Something that was typically used by amature film students. Nothing fancy but it was high quality enough to pass. 

And so, the day went on Mabel getting a bag filled with brightly colored, metallic, and glittery fabric, along with several sewing patterns. She also got several bags of candy and sweets from relatives. Gift cards to crafting shops, along with several treats for Waddles. Dipper on the other hand had gathered himself a shot mic and editing software. New sets of high quality pens, maybe the metal wouldn’t get chewed through so quickly? New gym shoes since his parents were surprised at how well he was doing. Several books from his dad on programming and computers but also a more highly coveted book of advanced cryptography. Along with a couple of gift cards to Tabletop shops. 

Then it was time for the big one, while Mabel was ravenously excited that did also rub off on Dipper though he was a little more calm about the idea. He let Mabel do the honors though ripping open the box and seeing a series of things but first right at the top was what looked to be a letter. He wasn’t quite sure whose hand writing it was but it had both their names listed on the outside. He gave Mabel the signal to wait as he carefully picked up the letter and started reading over it. 

“Dipper and Mabel,” He started out loud. “The entire town has gotten together to bring you this box.” He whispered down to Mabel so that she would be the only one to hear it. “For all your help in Gravity Falls.” Then he was back to reading it out loud motioning for Mabel to grab the first box. “First is from lazy Susan who has gifted you guys Greasy brand syrup.” The two laughed as the syrup was revealed and they continued on. “From Toby Determined a collection of the Gravity Falls Gossiper to keep up with all the local news.” Mabel pulled out a stack of newspapers smiling, seeing headlines of local gossip. “A bread recipe from Tad Strange.” She pulled out a small note card and set it on top of the stack of newspapers. “Nate, Lee, and Thompson, all chipped in on the snack pack.” The two quickly unwrapped a poorly tin foil wrapped box and quickly came to discover popcorn, extreme sour candy, along with the newly released safe for consumption Smile Dip. “From Tambrey some custom painted phone decals.” Sure enough there was one painted to look like a pine tree very simple and the other packed with gems and glitter was Mabel’s shooting star. “From Robbie are two copies of his latest album.” Dipper rolled his eyes as she pulled out two disks, their covers being a town picture from weirdmaggedon. “For Mabel from Candy and Grenda, a makeup kit.” Mabel quickly started going through it finding a number of glittery and fruit smelling makeup products. 

“For Mabel from Wendy, a high school survival kit.” A mix of snacks, glitter pens, glitter notebooks, a limited first aid kit, and a couple of gummy erasers. Mabel’s came with a note which she quickly read out. 

“Hope high school isn’t treating you too bad. Can’t wait to see you this summer.

“From Wendy to Dipper, a hunting knife.” He paused as he pulled out a sturdy knife from the box looking it over before pulling out the card with it. “Thought if this was going to be a regular thing you might want some protection.” He grinned before continuing on. “From Soos, a number of new gift shop trinkets and postcards.” There was a large box containing Mystery Shack snow globes, a couple of question mark t-shirts, and a number of new postcards of some of the strange locations the two had discovered over the summer, and a good amount of black light pens and ink. 

Mabel paused as she finished clearing out the box, “Was that it?” 

Dipper just gave a shrug starting to sort through the gifts carefully, “We got a separate package from Grunkle Stan and-” he paused quickly realizing that their parents were still watching but had gotten lost in their own conversation, he cleared his throat. “And Pacifica.” 

“Ooooh, I want to see what Pacifica got you.” Dipper rolled his eyes. He reached again under the tree grabbing the box that had come from her. It was roughly around the size of a bread box and he was surprised when he found it tightly packed. A clear divider for which side was Mabel’s and which one was Dipper’s done up in bright pink for Mabel and blue for Dipper. He was almost sad there wasn’t a note. He carefully pulled out his side first, a jewelry box, and a candle. Quickly looking over the candle he found that it was one of those homesick candles for the smells of Oregon. Then he turned over the jewelry box before opening it. Inside was a beautiful rose gold Llama keychain set into it was a few cut aquamarine. He couldn’t help but smile placing the charm carefully back into its case. Mabel quickly wraps her arm around her brother tightly. “Do you know what this means!?” 

“What?” he looked at her confused. 

“She likes you! She totally likes you!” Dipper’s face went stark red. 

“What no you’re reading too much into it.” 

“Awe come on Dipper,” Mabel socked him on the shoulder. “You have to admit it.” 

He cleared his throat, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Mabel rolled her eyes reaching into her side finding some llama wool yarn and a jewelry box as well. Inside were three charms, each done over in silver and gems. The first being a piece of wrapped candy with soft pink gems set into the candy part, the second an iguana with an emerald eye, and the third a llama with an amethyst eye. Dipper was pretty sure the squeal Mabel gave holding the box to her chest could only be heard by dogs. 

“These are so awesome!” She grinned from ear to ear quickly moving to attach the charms to her bracelet. 

As she was doing that he quickly grabbed the last package from under the tree from Stan and Ford. He paused waiting for Mabel making a note for them to open it together. Inside they first found a postcard from a Virgina town simply signed Merry Christmas, Dipper was familiar enough with the hand writing though to know it was from Ford. A little symbol in the corner told him though that there might be more to the postcard. He would have to grab his black light and talk to Mabel about it later. He carefully sorted through the contents a collection of tourist trap key chains from the three locations they had visited so far. Dipper was genuinely surprised when he made an unwrapping of cloth to find the rainbow coloring of unicorn hair and blood. Making a quick note to wrap it up again. The two twins couldn’t help but laugh at the gift that was clearly from Grunkle Stanley. The How to Swear Around the World was exactly the type of thing Stan would get the two. Along with that was a sweater clearly meant for a dog but large enough it would fit onto Waddles. 

Overall Christmas was a huge success, the two had spent a good chunk of the day still downstairs taking pictures to send to everyone to show off the hauls that they got. Luckily as their parents went to prep dinner Dipper was able to pull out his black light and give the card from their Grunkles another look. There in Ford’s handwriting was a hidden message. Dipper started reading, “Dipper and Mabel, hope you two are doing well. We’re having a great time along the cost. Vermont was a bit of a bust for what we were actually looking for but we’ve heard of similarly strange places in Virginia. Hence the card. We do have a lot more to show and give you this summer and I’m sure the same goes for you two as well. We can’t wait to bring you along on all of our adventures. In Vermont though we did find a Unicorn, some hair and blood was easy to get and we’re intrusting some to you two just in case. Keep it up in school, both of you and we’ll see you in the summer!” At the bottom it was signed by both their Grunkles. Dipper smiled as Mabel rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I didn’t think Christmas could get any better from the last couple of years.” 

Dipper chuckled, “Well… we didn’t think that Gravity Falls was going to be as big as it ended up being.” He smiled and Mabel quickly wrapped an arm around him with her phone taking a picture of the two together. 

“The scrap book is going to be great this year!” Dipper rubbed his eyes slightly dazed from the flash before laughing. 

“Come on we should probably start cleaning stuff up.”

The two had sorted through all of the gifts and gotten the living room cleaned up when messages started coming in with plenty of pictures from the Gravity Falls Christmas party and all of the gifts that the two had sent. Mabel had sent everyone a personalized sweater, Dipper had spent a good amount of his saved money to get everyone a gift. Dark blue flannel shirt for Wendy, a couple of couples games for Soos and Melody, a chain mail bracelet for Robbie, he knew he also got something for Pacifica as well and was glad when Soos told him that he had made sure that Pacifica would get his gift. All the pictures along with Christmas dinner was an awesome note to end the day on. 

* * *

Dipper’s sleep over with Callum came right after Christmas, it was the first time he had ever been over to Callum’s place. The house was around the same size as his own but had clearly had some major and expensive renovations to it. He also didn’t see an adult the entire time they were there, Callum ordering them indian take out for dinner but he really couldn’t say he minded. Christmas could take a lot out of him as much as he loved his family spending some time one on one with a friend was really refreshing compared to how hectic the house had been in the lead up to the holiday. 

They binged a couple of old D,D&D movies, all of them cheesy and terrible but it was still a good laugh while they spent their time on their laptops playing a co-op RPG together. Eventually they had wound down for some more serious fantasy movies. Callum had taken to leaning up against the wall to watch, with Dipper laying back on the bed. It was getting pretty late into the night but the boys really hadn’t had thought of sleeping arrangements yet, not that it mattered. An all nighter would not be lost on either of them even if they wouldn’t be able to keep at it. The silent acknowledgement that they would probably just fall asleep where they ended up sitting. Dipper wasn’t sure when he drifted to sleep. 

_ Family is slowly stripped away. _

_ Mabel running into the forest, the rift in the sky opening up.  _

**Okay, I can try again.**

_ Ford turned to gold, the journals the last bastion of information.  _

**Why can’t anything change? I can change it.**

_ A fight, a needless fight, the zodiac members being turned into banners. Gideon, Robbie, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica…  _

__ **No! We can fight him!**

_ Running, if they’re caught they’re dead. Ford has to have a plan. If they can keep Bill off of him for long enough… they’re caught.  _

**No! No! We escape! This doesn’t need to happen!**

_ “I think I’m going to kill one of them now just for the heck of it! Eenie…meenie… miney… you-”  _

_ Stanley Pines, memory erasing gun.  _

What had only been minutes felt like days, at the time the days had felt like hours. Waking up in a strange place left him with a heavy chest. Nothing was blocking his chest or throat, but he couldn’t breath. Shaking, trying to balance himself out as a dizzy head rushed  feeling came over him. He was aware of the bed shifting next to him, next he knew Callum was in front of him saying something but Dipper couldn’t hear him. He tried to focus on what Callum was saying, it was something that he could do. “Dipper… you need to breathe. Careful on my count, one… two…” He started focusing on Callum’s counting breathing in and out with each count. His breath was still short but he dug his hands into the mattress trying to ground himself. “... nine… ten.” Dipper had finally gotten his breathing under control, he was surprised at how calm Callum looked as he stopped counting. “Do you need some water?” Dipper gave a slow nod and Callum shifted off the bed heading just outside the room and he could hear the tap going in the bathroom next door. Dipper slowly moved his way to the edge of the bed holding his head still trying to get rid of that dizzy feeling. It wasn’t even a minute before Callum was back pulling up his computer chair to sit across from the other. He carefully held out a paper cup filled with cold water. Dipper quickly took it wrapping both hands around the cup just to steady it. 

“Thank you…” Callum nodded now his brows furrowing into worry as Dipper drank down almost all of the cup in one go before needing to catch his breath but luckily the dizzy spell had ended. Dipper looked down into the cup, slowly bringing his arms into himself. “I’m sorry,” his voice cracked. 

Callum paused, “It’s okay. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“I-...” He took in a deep breath. “Yeah… I’m fine.” 

Callum pulled his legs underneath himself to watch Dipper, “...do you have a history of that?” 

“Nightmares?” Dipper shrugged. “Kind of.” 

“No…” his friend let out a breath. “You showed signs of having a panic attack.” Dipper paused, sometimes after his nightmares he would have roughly the same feeling. 

“...I’ve felt that before…” 

Callum frowned, “Have you seen someone about it?” 

“Um… I have for the nightmares.” 

“... I recommend talking about those feelings too…” He moved nervously pushing up his glasses. 

Dipper kept his gaze down nodding, “Again I’m sorry…” 

“It’s okay… no one ever expects these things to happen.” Callum got up, Dipper could tell it was to get rid of some of the nervous energy. 

Dipper watched as he paced about cleaning up some of the snack mess the two had made earlier, finishing the water, “You’re handling this well…” 

Callum glanced over for just a second before he stopped eye contact, “I ah… well it’s one of the things I’ve studied a lot.” 

“You never said what kind of doctor you would want to become.” 

“Oh ah…” Callum sighed pausing as he threw some of the cans of Pit Cola away. “It doesn’t really matter.” 

Dipper moved to start helping anything to get his mind off the nightmare, “Hey, don’t be like that of course it matters.” 

“...I think I would like to be a Neuropsychologist, but I’m only a freshman in Highschool. Plenty of time to change my mind.” 

“Yeah I guess…” 

“You always dodge the question whenever it comes up.” 

“Well I mean… something with TV isn’t a complete lie.” Callum raised an eyebrow at him, causing Dipper to rub the back of his neck. “I ah… kind of want to run like a ghost hunting show. You know, doing like proper research and trying to help people.” 

Callum paused and searched his face, “Huh…” 

“What?” 

He shrugged, “You just didn’t take me as someone who believed in that stuff.” 

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, “Well my family is pretty strange. I’m still interested in making sure that you know I’m not just chasing stories.” 

“So, like a scientific investigations of ghosts?” 

“And other weird things and if something turns out not to be true,” he shrugged. 

Callum smiled, “That actually sounds pretty interesting.” 

Dipper couldn’t help but smile, “It’s a little bit of a pipe dream but I think I’m going to do it with TV or not.” 

“I mean that is a plan. Think about everything that gets put online these days.”

“Yeah… it will just be harder.” 

“...You don’t take me as the person who would give up easily.” 

“I’m not.” 

* * *

Dipper couldn’t explain how grateful he was to Callum that night for not pressing the condition of his nightmares further. It somehow made a future sleepover more probable. It was the day before winter break had ended though that he was truly looking forward too. He was prepped laying stomach side down watching videos just to pass the time. He could barely contain the smile that came across his face when the call came through from Pacfica. 

“Hey Pacifica!” 

“Hey,” She was curled up with her phone clearly wearing the sweater Mabel had sent her. 

“You got our gifts?” 

A small nod, “Soos came by when we were back in town. Made sure it ended up in my hands.” She gave a soft smile. “You got mine?” 

“Yeah!” Dipper smiled. “You should have heard Mabel. She made a sound that I’m pretty sure only dogs could hear.” 

“What about the stuff for you…?” 

Dipper could feel his face going hot, “I really liked them both. Already have the key chain on my backpack and-” he moved the laptop so she could see his dresser. “The candle.” He smiled and he leaned into his bed more. “What about mine?” 

“I’ll have to read the books you sent. They all seem right up my ally,” She gave him this smile that just read, ‘I can’t believe you’. She held up the llama plush. “Really?” 

“Come on you said it was always your favorite animal.” Her cheeks flushed pulling the animal closer, and Dipper could only give a nervous chuckle. “So how was your holiday?” 

“Ugh awful.” She put her hand to her head and the blush slowly dissipated but she kept hold of the little plush. 

“I’m sorry… you wanna talk about it…?” 

She rolled her eyes, “You know what my family is like. Mom complained most of the trip and my dad just argued with her. Skiing was nice but that was like the only nice party about all of it…” 

Dipper frowned, “I’m sorry about that.” 

“My parents are just unbearable most of the time now,” Pacifica sighed. “How about you? Anything interesting?” 

“Not really,” Dipper shrugged. “Hectic but Mabel goes all out for the Holidays which means everyone has to go all out.” He yawned. “Mostly just glad that it’s over.” Pacfica gave a small chuckle at him causing Dipper to smile. “It also means we’re just another month closer to coming back.” 

“It’s confirmed you’re coming back?” 

Dipper shrugged, “I think we’ll be able to talk my mom into it and it sounds like my dad is on board so… it’s pretty likely.” 

“Well you better come back, don’t think summer would be the same without you two around this year.” 

“Hey, you might actually get a boring normal summer,” He laughed. 

“Do you want that?” 

“No,” He said plainly. “You might though.” 

She shrugged, “You guys certainly did shake things up a bit.” Dipper laughed burying his head into his arms. “If you do come you’ll have to come over now.” 

“What really?” He asked, looking up trying to keep his face cool. 

“Yeah, my parents got me a pretty sweet computer and well you like gaming right?” 

“Ah… yeah I do.” 

“Well you can come over and we can play games or watch TV or something.” 

“I’d like that,” Dipper could quickly feel the red flush of his face getting worse. He needed to bail out of this conversation quickly. “We’ll it’s late for both of us and we have next Friday when school starts up, you know?” 

“Ah yeah…” She ran her hand through her hair curling the ends around her fingers. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Later.” He quickly closed the laptop rubbing over his face. There was no way he could like Pacifica Northwest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about being so late to posting! Work is kind of kicking back up for me again so I haven't had as much time. I don't really promise an even schedule up to this point, I'm just gonna post whenever a chapter is done. 
> 
> Good news only one more chapter before we're back in Gravity Falls and I have a lot of things already planned for what is going to happen there. I'm really excited and hope that the slow burn hasn't been too much!
> 
> And again thank you for all the comments and support. I mostly just started writing this for myself but I'm glad so many other people liked it as well. 
> 
> I am also working on another fic! It is Gravity Falls related but it's also a crossover with a little bit smaller of a fandom. The series that fandom is in is starting to finish up in August (fingers crossed on it not getting delayed again) though and is going to reveal a lot more about it's end game then. So, unfortunately while I have the starts of a work and will probably keep working on it I won't be starting to release it until I have a better idea of what the villains plots for the last series is. (I'll leave the fandom as a little mystery for people to guess at).


	7. Running Straight into Summer

Things kept on after break, the game was going great Callum and Hazel slowly making their way through their first couple of levels. Their characters started off hating each other two very different people with two very different ideas about how they each viewed their deities. Callum, playing an older Elven paladin to a god of light and warmth, set out on a quest to find a relic that would help his people. Hazel playing a rebellious human teen running away from the responsibility of her noble life and making a pact with a devil to let her travel far away from home and escape her past life. Devotion and childlike ignorance. They were forced together after traveling on the same cart and being captured by a band of cultists intent on sacrificing Callum’s character, where Hazel’s had managed to convince them she was a member. With a tight few charisma rolls and a close combat they were able to escape from the clutches, along with gaining the knowledge that the cult had more members and were planning on some big ritual. Thrust together with the knowledge they were forced to work together and after a lot of arguing have started to understand each other a lot more. 

School was another thing that just needed to be done and done well. He found himself working hard for top marks and while it got him a lot of praise he could feel the effort weighing down on him. 

He did talk to Ford about the panic attack at Callum’s place. Since they seemed to be caused by the nightmares they decided that continuing to work on that as the goal for right now. 

He tried to keep his talks to Pacifica mostly about homework and would try to keep them on topic as much as possible. 

Then there was gym oh there was gym… 

* * *

Dipper had just finished the mile in just over six minutes, he had moved over to the side to catch his breath as a couple of his more athletic classmates finished just behind him. He is surprised when he sees the coach come up next to him. “Coach?” 

“Dipper you’ve been doing really well in class.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I was wondering if you would consider joining the Track team.” 

“Oh… I mean yeah if you think I’d make it.” 

“You’d make the time. You’re a good sprinter, could use someone like you on the team.” 

Dipper smiled, “Yeah coach I’ll try out.” 

“Good tryouts are Thursday at five.” 

Dipper glanced over as Mabel laid down across his bed, her head and hair going over the edge. He wondered if she had finished her homework cause he was still working on his history paper. “Rumor around school is that you’re trying out for the track team.” 

Dipper raised an eyebrow, “Rumors?” Then a slight panic setting in. “Wait there are rumors about me?” 

Mabel rolled her eyes, “Mostly people wondering how the nerdy outcast got so good at sports.” Dipper groaned and he set his forehead on the top of his laptop. “Well and a couple people think you’re cute, but I have a feeling that you’re not that into dating.” 

“Says who?” 

“Paz.” 

“Paz?” 

“Pacifica.” 

“What?” 

“Oh come on Dipper you’re into her!” 

“I am not!” His cheeks turn a shade of strawberry. 

“You are in so much denial that it’s not even funny.” 

“Ugh,” he quickly goes back to work on his paper. 

“So, is it true?” 

“No!” 

“No, not about Paz, about trying out for track.” 

“Well you said I should try out for a sport.” 

“Well, I didn’t mean some lame one like Track.” He looked at her glaring. “Kidding… mostly.” Muttering the last part under her breath. “Well it will be exciting! Even if the cheer team is smaller for Track, I’ll have to make sure that I’m on it.” 

“If you want to be on baseball or volleyball I’m not going to stop you.” 

“No, I want to cheer on my brother!” Dipper gave a soft smile at that. Mabel kicked her legs over her head, placing them on the ground firmly as she gymnastics her way off his bed. “Do you want anything? I’m gonna go get a couple of snacks and head back to homework.” 

Dipper glanced up at her, “Pit cola and whatever chips we have.” 

“You got it! Mind if I move in here? I think I need a change in perspective.” 

“As long as you let me get my work done, sure.” Mabel gave him a pout and he gave her a knowing look back. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll keep questions to a minimum.” She moves out of the room and Dipper can hear her start down for the kitchen. 

Appearing moments later with a snack spread and her own laptop. The two work together Mabel talking about some of her more recent run-ins with boys. Dipper was honestly glad for the background noise and she did keep her questions to a minimum. From her stories he was glad that Mabel was getting over her boy crazy phase and was really looking for someone she could actually date for a while but had wildly limited her own options. Cute, smart, romantic type.

Dipper was at a lull in his paper stealing one of the sour gummy strings Mabel had chewing on it, “You know any guy like that is going to think you are way out of his league.” 

“What no way! I’m like super approachable.” 

Dipper looked to her dead panning, “Mabel you’re pretty, a member of the cheer team, and immensely popular. Even if you’re not like any of those things in like a mean girl sense. You’re still pretty out of the league of most guys you would consider smart and cute.” 

“Am not!” 

“Mabel, you wanted to date Callum for the longest time. You are so far out of his league it’s not even funny.” 

“Ugh! I still don’t know why he won’t date me.” 

Dipper blinked at her a few times, “...you don’t know?” 

“No,” She pouted. 

“Mabel come on…” 

“What?” 

“He’s gay.” 

“Oh…” Suddenly the wheels in her brain start working as she slowly comes to realize what she probably should have already known. “I feel a little stupid.” Dipper chuckled at her and shrugged. “Well then you need to be my wingman for the next one.” 

“Sooo not happening.” He said turning back to work on his paper. 

* * *

Tryouts were an actual breeze for Dipper; he made the team with ease and was quickly put on relay, sprint, and hurdles. The only problem was telling Pacifica that he might not make some of their Friday meetings due to meets. They were going over a couple of Math principles she was struggling with the night he was going to mention and a lull came in studying. 

“Hey, so I’m not going to be able to make some of our Friday meetings.” 

She looked up to her computer screen quickly, “What why?” 

“I made the track team and a couple of our meets are on Friday nights.” 

“Oh,” He could tell she looked upset, but really wasn’t going to argue it. “That’s fine, just send me like your meet schedule or something.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Didn’t know you ran track.” 

“This is actually my first year making a sport.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, what about you?” 

“I did Lacrosse at my old school but Gravity Falls doesn’t have a team.” She shrugged. “Mabel might have talked me into doing Cheer next year, along with Candy and Grenda.” Dipper laughed and he could only imagine what the group would look like in cheer before quickly realizing the picture in his head of Pacifica was very flattering. He coughed his face going red. “You okay Dipper?” 

“Ah, yeah where were we?” He quickly tried to get back into homework. 

* * *

Both Dipper and Mabel were surprised on how quickly the rest of the school year had gone. Dipper had brought home a couple of 3rd and 2nd place medals for the track team, his sister cheering him on every step of the way. With the combination of their grades and causing little problems over the year their mom had agreed there was no problem with them going back to Gravity Falls. They confirmed Grunkle Stan and Ford would be making it for them to stay at the Mystery Shack. Dipper had given his two players an awesome level 10 boss battle. It rounded off Callum’s character, finally getting what he needed for his people and a looming threat on the horizon for both of their homes now in place. Hazel ended it trusting her patron less and less. There were of course complaints that Dipper couldn’t continue over the summer but even his friends couldn’t stop him from going back to Gravity Falls. 

Best of all for Dipper was that his nightmares had pretty much stopped. 

Dipper ended the school year with top marks, his lowest grades being in math and English both at a high B. Mabel’s fluctuate a lot more than that, an A here and there, mostly Bs, and one C in Physical Science. Overall though they had survived their first year of high school with little incident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back in Gravity Falls next chapter!


	8. It's Been a Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back in Gravity Falls! And we're here for the long haul!

Mabel for the last hour had her face up to the window ever since they had seen the first advertisement for the Mystery Shack. Dipper on the other hand had just gone back to reading the book he had brought with him. Soon, enough though the bus came to a stop, Dipper quickly put his book away and he pulled their luggage out. By the time he had checked to make sure nothing had been left behind, Mabel was out of the bus already in the arms of Stanley with Waddles squealing excitedly. 

He carefully stepped off the bus smiling at everyone, he was pretty sure half the town was here cheering at the group. Dipper felt really overwhelmed with everyone there but quickly forgot about it as Wendy came up to him. He grinned, realizing that he no longer needed to really look up at her. “You got taller,” She started taking the dear stocker cap off his head and replacing it with the old pine tree hat which was a little worse for wear but he couldn’t say he minded. 

“Yeah I did.” 

“Glad to see you kept the hat.” 

“Yeah, you too.” He gave a nervous chuckle rubbing his arm. It wasn’t too long before him and Wendy were pulled into a group hug that contained the entire Pines family and Soos. He grinned and was quickly swept up into the talk of the town everyone asking about how the year had gone and keeping up with all the news in town. He couldn’t help but grin hearing everyone talk even if it was a lot to take in. 

The talk of the town was bustling. Apparently, because everyone knew about all the strange things in town now and with the disbanding of the Society of the Blind Eye most of the supernatural creatures had just become a normal part of town. Manotars fitting right in at the biker bar, Multibear had become one of Greasy’s best customers, the gnomes had been introduced to online dating, though because of this the local camping spots have had a bit of a Scampfire infestation. This had only made the Mystery Shack an even more popular tourist attraction, though. Soos and Melody were starting to have talks about organizing a wedding for next summer which Mabel proceeded to ask a million questions about. Ford and Stan, mostly Stan, boasted and bragged about their adventures. Stan telling a long and by the look on Ford’s face a very exaggerated story about fighting off a giant squid. Wendy talked about high school and how much it still sucked. Robbie and Tambry had broke it off but it was a mutual choice of things just not working out between them and they still seemed like pretty close friends. Mayor Tyler had really tried to turn the town into a more welcoming and knowledgeable place along with putting out a watch for any signs of Bill Cipher’s return. Candy and Grenda had talked to no end about how cool Pacifica had ended up being once she had gotten out of her shell. 

Dipper frowned realizing that she was nowhere to be found. “Hey where is she anyways?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Grenda said suggestively, causing Dipper to give a glare over to Mabel. 

Candy chuckled pushing up her glasses, “Paz’s dad wouldn’t let her come out to see you guys come in.”

“Oh,” Dipper could feel himself feel saddened by that but it’s not like it was her fault. Mabel went about catching up with everyone on school even on most of Dipper’s stuff like track and the metals he had won. He hadn’t even noticed that the sun was down by the time everyone started dispersing. The Pines family and Soos being the only ones left by the end of it. 

Ford placed a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, “Let’s get some Dinner and get you kids to the shack.” Dipper nodded. 

Mabel looked to Stan, “Breakfast for Dinner?” 

He chuckled, “Sure.” 

“Yes!” The two started off ahead of their twins. Dipper was about to follow but Ford stopped him only leaning down slightly now to be at eye level with him. 

“How are you doing, Dipper?” 

“A-alright,” he rubbed his arm. 

“You cut your bangs?” 

“Oh yeah, I ah didn’t really want to hide the birthmark any more.” 

“Honestly, that’s good to hear.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course Dipper you shouldn’t want to hide any part of yourself.” He held up a six fingered hand. “I did mean though how are things going with the nightmares.” 

Dipper smiled, “Great honestly. What we’ve been doing has worked.” 

“That’s good, I might want to sit down and talk with you more just to make sure that there isn’t anything more I can help you with.” 

“Of course.” Dipper nodded knowing he wouldn’t mind, maybe he could talk about the stress at school and some other concerns he had. 

“For now though it sounds like Breakfast for dinner.” 

“Yeah,” Dipper grinned and he ran off to catch up with his sister. 

* * *

After breakfast for dinner and getting everyone settled into the shack which now had more people in it than ever before Dipper was exhausted by the day. Mabel was still filled with bountiful energy excited that they got to share a room again. Dipper was not able to keep up with her though. He quickly made some notes in his journal, but as soon as his head hit the scratchy pillow he was out. It was the best sleep he had gotten in months. 

* * *

Like before the first couple of days of being at the shack had been pretty uneventful. Everyone had chipped in to flip a couple of the museum displays. Ford and Dipper looking to the more real and Stan and Mabel using their imaginations. Mabel coming up with the Duckbunny, Stan coming up with a truly horrific Spider Horse, Ford made a display for a Al-mi'raj or a unicorn rabbit which he claimed did exist and that him and Stan saw some while on their unicorn hunt, and Dipper did up something on the Summerween Trickster to help promote the party the shack was going to throw. 

Mabel had scheduled her sleep over for the end of the week and Dipper really couldn’t say that he minded. He was actually kind of looking forward to spending time with Mabel and her friends even if he was sure he was probably somehow going to be forced into either a makeover or a manicure. Along with that they were going to watch some kids movies that Pacifica said that she’d never seen. He was on snack duty just starting to make a huge bowl of popcorn, when he heard the door. He could hear Mabel and her friends rapidly talking all trying to catch up. From the sounds of it, it was Mabel catching up mostly with Pacifica. 

By the time he was done with snacks he could tell the girls had calmed down and were getting into the movie. He quickly grabbed the bowls of popcorn and sugary candy, precariously balancing them all in his arms. He headed out into the living room, the girls were all talking about where they were going to sit. 

“I do not want to sit next to-” Pacifica was talking to Mabel, hands on her hips. As soon as he spotted her his heart went into his throat. Dipper knew he had seen here over video chat but this was different. Here she was in all of real world quality. She had on a cute summer dress that was some form of green color that he’s sure she would know the exact shade of. Along with that her hair was tried back in a braid with a similarly colored ribbon going through it. Dipper last summer could have admitted that Pacifica was conventionally attractive but now he knew it. _Oh no I’m definitely into Pacifica Northwest._ He caught himself just as a bowl full of brightly colored candy was about to fall out of his arms. He swallowed and started passing the bowls around to the girls. Pacifica shut up and sat down when she saw him and he could tell with Mabel, Candy, and Grenda taking up the entirety of the chair the next comfortable places would have been on the floor leaning against it… right next to each other. Mabel gave him a thumbs up behind Pacifica’s back and he glared at her, his face a bright red. 

Dipper cleared his throat trying his best to get his face redness down or come up with a good excuse for it if someone asked. The three girls knew though as he sunk down. Pacifica gave him only a moment's look, something that was between surprise and genuine joy before it changed to a scowl that Dipper knew was a fence she still kept up sometimes. He made sure to give her her space though, as far as he knew they were friends and he was not going to repeat the mistakes of last summer with Wendy. He felt a flat covered foot kick him in the head. He looked back glaring at Mabel, she just gave him this motion to get closer. He elected to ignore her suggestions. 

Dipper was just glad to see that Pacifica was enjoying herself and the movies even if she didn’t really get caught up in all of the talk that the other girls had about the best/hottest prince. 

When they were out of snacks and had already been told by Grunkle Stan three times and Abuelita twice to go to bed the girls finally decided that it was time for sleep. Mabel bounced up, “We’ll go set up sleeping bags and stuff if you and Dipper want to stay down here and clean up you two can call beds.” Dipper crossed his arms, glaring he could tell what she was up to but he wasn’t going to argue the fact. Pacifica was about to argue but as she opened her mouth Mabel was already on the stairs with Candy and Grenda. “Cool, thanks.” Dipper looked to Pacifica rubbing the back of his neck and giving a nervous chuckle. She glared at Dipper as he carefully went to collect the snack bowls. 

“How were finals?” Dipper asked, trying to go back to an actual topic from when they were studying. 

She blinked a few times before actually moving to help him, “I ah, don’t think I would have passed my math exams without your help.” 

Dipper smiled, “Well glad I can help.” 

Pacifica huffs walking over to him and thrusting the bowls into his chest, “You’re required to help me next year.” 

He carefully stacks them, not able to hide his stupid looking grin “You got it.” He confirms before disappearing into the kitchen setting them in the sink then coming back out. “I honestly think that’s it.” He started up the stairs, “Come on you’re going to miss the three talking about what cute boys are in highschool.” She blinked at him a few times before following him up. 

* * *

The entire group had forgone getting any actual sleep the second Dipper and Pacifica were up stairs. The three girls are already sucking the other two into a game of truth or dare. Candy having brought over a card game that was covered in bright pink and glitter. Dipper could tell most questions weren’t going to apply to him just by how who was going first was decided. Who had last kissed a boy. Considering Grenda’s still strange relation with Marious she was up first. She picked a dare not willing to be quelled by the game. First card, “Do a handstand.” She read out and Dipper was surprised when a handstand was actually managed. Then going clock wise around the room left it to be Candy’s turn. 

She pulled a truth card, “Have you ever cheated on any test?” She looked a little guilty for a second. “This one time I wasn’t sure what the date was on one of my history exams so I looked over at the person next to me.” The four just shrugged the blatant amdital of cheating not being that big of a deal to them. Dipper was next and he took a Dare card knowing truth cards could end him up on a question about dating. Walking and quacking like a duck was pretty easy. 

The night went on with a number of awkward and funny questions and even more funny dares. The entire group was laughing by the time Pacifica pulled the fated card, “Do you have a crush on anyone?” She threw the card away in disgust. “As if.” 

Mabel laughed covering her mouth, “You are so lying.” Pacifica crossed his arms and glared at Mabel and the three had to stifle laughter then. Her cheeks went bright red and Dipper looked over her curiously. He wondered if she really did have a crush or if this was one of Mabel’s trials in match making. He coughed as the three girls went quickly through their last round. Dipper picked another dare still watching Pacifica when he read it over. 

He quickly set it back, “Alright I think that’s enough for one night.” 

Mabel quickly grabbed the card up reading it out loud, “Ask out your crush.” She frowned, “Awe come on Dipper you have to do it.” 

“I do not!” 

Pacifica looked over, “You have a crush?” 

“No,” He glared at Mabel who gave an innocent sheepish look. 

“Well I’m with Dipper, I think that’s enough for one night.” Pacifica backed him up. 

“Fine fine,” Mabel rolled her eyes and started cleaning up the cards. Dipper sighed and collapsed down onto his own bed. He was in love with Pacifica Northwest and he felt like he was advertising it to the world. She saw him as a nerdy friend she probably had a million other better guys that she could date. 

* * *

The group of teens came down pretty late in the day, filing into the kitchen for a lunch made of leftover candy from last night and cereal that had just as much sugar. There’s some chatter about what they were going to do over the summer. They were surprised when a well reseted looking Ford came in. He looked over the group from his notes, “Ah Dipper, Mabel. When your friends are gone do you want to help with the scampfire infestation?” 

Dipper nodded, giving a smile, “Yeah sounds good.” 

Candy quickly spoke up, “Can we come!?” Ford raised an eyebrow and looked to Dipper. 

“What exactly is needed to deal with the scampfires?” 

“Just some water, if we can coral them to the campsites though it will be best. They’ve had some luck in using them to keep campsites clear.” 

“Don’t see why they can’t help.” He grinned. “More hands sounds like it will make it go by quicker.” 

“Of course!” 

“Really?” Pacifica crossed her arms. 

Dipper looked over and gave a smile as the three other girls quickly got together. He moved over to her whispering, “If you’re out with us the longer before you have to go home.” That gave Pacifica pause. 

“Alright pair up.” Stanford started. 

“Fine but I’m not doing any work.” 

Dipper laughed and rolled his eyes, “Fine you can be on my team.” He pushed himself up from the counter Candy was with Mabel and Ford with Grenda. As Ford was going over how to properly put out a scampfire and how to lure it with marshmallows, Dipper started to gather the supplies that they would all need. 

* * *

The group didn’t really stray too far from each other and getting rogue scampfires's back to the campsites or doused was pretty easy. Dipper had managed to get Pacifica to try luring one of them with marshmallows, so he was watching everyone from the edge of the clearing they had found. Then he saw something, just out of the corner of his eye. He sat up from where he had been leaning back. Another dart of a shadow across the forest floor. Now he was sure there was something moving. He looked to Ford who was helping Grenda with their current scampfire, but he did manage to catch his eye. Dipper motioned out into the forest, Ford gave him a nod. 

Dipper headed out and he quickly found himself chasing a shadow through the woods. There was definitely something out there he carefully walked following where this shadow was every step of the way. It started speeding up and he started running. 

Eventually, the last he saw the shadow was in a small clearing, they had been here earlier to move some of the scampfires. No sign of whatever he had been chasing, but he had this bad feeling on the back of his neck. He carefully took a couple of steps around trying to get his bearings. 

It was then that he felt something on his shoulder, the weight of a small hand but with tiny needle-like pricks to it. He would never admit to anyone that he screamed. Flustering trying to turn to see what it was, in the process knocking himself down on the ground. Fluttering off his shoulder, in just as much of a panic as he was, was a little bird with a bright yellow chest. He watched it as it flew into a nearby branch made a sharp call at him and then flew off. He put a hand to his chest trying to calm himself down. “Dipper!?” He could hear Pacifica calling out not too far from where he was. 

“I’m here,” He called back out to her standing up and brushing off his shorts and legs of dirt. It wasn’t too long before Pacifica was with him. 

“Where did you go?” 

“I thought I saw something in the woods.” 

“Another scampfire?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” He looked around, still eyeing the area suspiciously. “Don’t know what it was but I think I lost it.” 

Pacifica frowned, putting her hands on her hips, “Well then we should get back to the others.” 

“Yeah…” Dipper said slowly, giving the area another look around, before he followed her back. 

* * *

Dipper was walking back the four girls snacking on the leftover marshmallows and talking about potentially getting some cheer lessons from Mabel so they would be prepared when school started up. Ford walked alongside him, “So… what was that earlier?” 

“Oh, I thought I saw something in the woods.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, some kind of shadow, I wasn't able to track it down though.” 

“Well we’ll have to keep a lookout.” Dipper nodded before he paused in the distance he was sure he could hear Grunkle Stan yelling. 

“Now you listen here you son of a-” The two looked at each other before running past the girls who were way too caught up in their conversation to really notice.

At the shack Dipper could see that Preston Northwest was at the front door talking to Stan calmly who was losing his temper. Dipper quickly walked up, knocking his hat back slightly. “What’s going on here.” 

Preston dead panned at Dipper, “I was just wondering why my daughter was unreachable and didn’t come home when I told her too.” Dipper rolled his eyes and motioned for Stan to calm down. 

“She got caught up helping us deal with the Scampfire infestation.” 

“Helping you?” Dipper crossed his arms knowing it was meant to sound insulting, anyone else in this town would have found being able to help the Pines family an honor. He glanced over as the girls came out of the woods and he could see Pacifica pale. She quickly walked up and Dipper unconsciously shifted so at least one foot was between Pacifca and her father. 

“Dad what are you doing here?” 

“Wondering where you’ve been.”

“Spending time with my friends.” She said it like it should have been obvious. 

“I texted you to come home.” 

“I don’t get service out here.” She pointed out. The entirety of the Pines family, including Mabel who had joined them were on edge now. None of them had a reason to like the elder Northwest. 

“I shouldn’t have even allowed you to come here anyways. Look at this place it’s in shambles.” 

“Hey!-” Stan protested. 

“Doesn’t matter they’re my friends!” 

“We’re leaving now.” Pacifica opened her mouth to protest but there was that bell that awful bell. Stan and Ford both looked like they were willing to put a fist through Preston’s smug fake face. Dipper carefully placed his arm on the now frozen Pacifica. “If you argue you will be in worse trouble when we get home young lady. Now go get your things.” Pacifica just nodded moving to get past Stan. 

“Here I’ll help you,” Dipper commented and he walked past as Mabel moved back to her other friends trying to keep them out of this. The mood of the day was officially killed. 

Up in his room he watched as Pacifica slowly gathered her things, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You sure? Cause you look like you’re going to start crying.” Dipper pointed out walking over to get closer to her. Tears were threatening to spill over, he knelt down helping her pick up a couple of her things. 

She swiftly took them from his hands, “I just wish my dad wouldn’t ruin one thing.” Dipper frowned. “Cause he’s just going to show up and cause problems. Which means you guys aren’t going to want me around and-” She was cut off by Dipper chuckling. “What’s so funny?” She eyes him. 

“Pacifia… if he’s going to be the one causing problems we’re not going to want to have him around. It has nothing to do with you. We’re kind of the experts in handling problems at this point anyways.” She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. He carefully moved an arm around her picking up her bag. “It will be okay Pacifica. Don’t worry about it. If I have anything to say about it you’re always going to be welcome around here okay?” 

She gave a nod looking up to him, “Thank you.” He grinned. “Now come on let's get down there before Stan decides it is a good idea to fight your dad.” 

* * *

It’s not a nightmare he finds himself having that night. It’s too quiet to be, peaceful, but it’s the scariest thing he can think of. It’s not the type of terror that hits you all at once, it's the slow sinking feeling that something is wrong that you get walking alone in your house with the lights off. Just a simple vision of a statue of Bill Cipher in the forest somewhere, hand outstretched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know updates are slow but I'm trying to make sure that I'm happy with the chapters before they come out. I hope that's worth the slow updates. Also I have a couple of other GF related fics also in the works that I will start releasing once they are beta read, since I have a close friend who is willing to read them for me. I should also say that this fic is not beta read, honestly I think the beta read would just mean more time between uploads and I'm writing this for me. The other fics will be a decent amount written in before they are going to start being posted. I'll keep you all updated when those start going live.


	9. Cow Cats

Dipper had become increasingly paranoid about the dreams as the days went on. They were nightly. Not nightmares but just the same image over and over again of a statue of Bill Cipher in the woods. He didn’t know what to make of it but he became increasingly worried that the dreams were visions not just something that his paranoid brain had come up with. For once in his life he desperately hoped that he was wrong. 

There was still work to do, not just sitting around and dreaming. Like today, he was working the counter with Wendy, while Mabel was helping with the tours, she was a way better storyteller than him so he didn’t really mind. Wendy was being as aloof as ever but she does talk once the customers from the last tour through are gone. “So, you’re into Pacifica now?” 

Dipper’s face went bright red and he swallowed, “What?! No! What gives you that idea?” 

“Come on dude look at you! You are so bad at hiding this kind of thing.” 

“Ugh,” he buries his face in his hands. 

“It’s kind of cute, you two would be good for each other.” 

“Yeah, but she has no reason to date me.” 

“What? You’re awesome! You helped save the entire town.” 

“I mean yeah, but I’m awkward and nerdy. Probably not even her type.” 

“Have you asked her?” 

Dipper looked to Wendy, “What no! I’m not going to do that.” 

“Come on is it going to be like last summer where you spent it being completely awkward around me?” 

“No! Yes!?” He wasn’t sure what the right answer was. 

“Come on, you’re not going to get anywhere if you don’t talk to her.” 

“What if it ruins our friendship?”

“Well the longer you wait the more likely it is.” 

“But-” 

He didn’t get to finish the thought as Manley Dan rushed in. “Dad?” Wendy asked sitting up from where she was leaning back in the chair. 

“There is something in the woods!” Dipper and Wendy looked at each other grinning.

“Well be out there asap.” Dipper said rushing into the back room to grab Melody to watch the counter and to grab Ford. 

“Go ahead dad I know where to go,We’ll be there.” 

* * *

The two younger twins, Wendy, and Ford were off. Stan had stayed behind having a  blast helping run tours with Soos. He clearly missed the story telling and out of all the family members he was certainly the best at it. Mabel moved with Dipper and then she grinned having an idea.. “I think we should go pick up Pacifica.” 

“Great idea.” Wendy gave her a wink. Dipper groaned and put his head in his hands, though he wasn’t going to argue with her, he liked Paficica and wanted to spend more time with her. Even if the reason that happened was Mabel trying to play matchmaker. 

“I mean she is on the way.” Wendy said when Ford gave her a skeptical look. Ford looked to Dipper he would have a better idea of if bringing her along was a good idea or not. He just nodded, she would be fine to have along. He just wished Mabel and Wendy hadn’t suggested it for the reasons he had. 

“Fine, fine,” Ford waved his hand, signalling to go ahead with the plan. 

“Yes!” and with that Mabel was running off into the city. Dipper groaned and Wendy slapped him on the back. 

“Come on, it’s not going to be that bad.”

“Just wish Mabel would go back to being boy crazy and not a matchmaker.” 

“Well if you aren’t going to do it...” 

“Hey!” 

“Come on Dipper, if you aren’t going to do it she’s going to try. Get out of your head.” 

“I like being in my head. I’m going to make a fool out myself if I ask her out.” 

“Well, you’re a hundred percent going to if you just wait.” He groans walking after the group. 

It doesn’t take them long to get to Pacifica’s house. Not that it took long to get anywhere in Gravity Falls. Mabel ran up to the front of the house knocking incessantly. The rest of the family stops short, letting Mabel handle this. Luckily, it isn’t too long before Pacifica answers the door the Mabel grins at her. “SoIknowwedon’tusuallytakeyououtonthingslikethisbutdoyouwanttocometryandcatchsomethinginthewoodswithus.” Pacifica blinks a few times looking past her to Dipper who just shrugged. 

She bites her lip looking over her shoulder before she nods, “Sure, I’ll come along.” 

“Cool come on!” She’s being dragged by the wrist from her house out onto the street. She gives Dipper a pleading look to help her but he just shakes his head. She was going to have to deal with his sister's eccentricities as much as he did if taking her out on adventures was going to become a normal thing. 

* * *

“So what exactly did you guys see?” Dipper asks the group of lumberjacks who think that it’s a good idea to start talking over one another. 

“Some sort of monster!” 

“It had the head of a mountain lion-” 

“I’m telling you it was just a mountain lion.” 

“It ran off that way.” 

“No it was that way!” 

“It wasn’t a mountain lion! It had hooves!” Dipper raised an eyebrow before he looked to Ford as the group devolved into arguing which eventually devolved into an actual fight. Wendy seemed to be completely unphased by the fact, this was just normal with the lumberjacks. 

“We might want to go look around. This is gonna take a while,” Wendy said, getting up from where she was sitting, her flippant nature only confirming what Dipper was thinking. Dipper gave a nod in agreement not really interested in listening to the group of lumberjacks fight and argue and the collection of town hunters slowly backed away into the direction that the lumberjacks had kind of pointed to. 

“Something with a mountain lion head but with hooves?” Dipper looked to Ford as they started walking. 

“Sounds strange doesn’t it?” 

“Sounds like the perfect thing to research.” Dipper grinned. 

“Yes, I think there will be some benefit in having two teams. Wendy.” The red head nodded. “You take Pacifica and Mabel and see what you can find in that direction.” He motioned towards the north east. “We’ll head the other direction.” Motioning to the north west. 

“You got it.” She grinned. 

Mabel grinned ear to ear, “Girls club!” 

“Hell yeah,” Wendy and Mabel high fived. 

Mabel looked over to Pacifica, “Come on get in.” 

“Ahh..” She just kind of stared but Mabel took her hand and made it into a weird three way high five. 

“Girls club!” With that the three were off. Dipper rolled his eyes turning to walk the direction Ford had suggested for their team . 

Him and Ford walked for a while, keeping on the lookout but the Gravity Falls forest was nothing but vast. There wasn’t a sense of urgency though, this creature hadn’t harmed anyone and just seemed to be a weird creature so far. “So,” Ford started and Dipper looked at him. “You like Pacifica.” 

“Ugh, does everyone under the sun know about my crush?” 

Ford chuckles, “Dipper, you remind me of when I was younger... also, Mabel told me.” The brunette sighs and he kicks a rock into some brush. “I understand it is hard because  you would like to keep her around as a friend even if you don’t date her. You should consider taking some of your sister's advice though.” 

“What to just pour my feelings out to her?” 

“That is a little extreme but talk to her. Trust me I know how terrifying that can feel. There is a good reason why me and Stan have remained single most of our lives.” Dipper snorted. “I don’t think you want to end up like me or Stan.” 

“I could think of worse things.” Dipper sighs. 

“Well, you at least don’t want to end up with our love lives.” Ford puts a hand on his shoulder. “And remember you’re still young. You turn fourteen in a couple of months. Even if it’s just a summer romance as your sister would put it. It might be worth it, some experience and experimentation. If you mess it up you take it as a learning curve.” Dipper sighed glancing into the trees, he paused there was starting to be a lack of animals or animal sounds which was unnerving this deep into the Forest. 

“Ford-” 

In the distance the girls were there was the sound of a scream. Anything that Dipper was thinking of was lost as the two were running off towards the sound. 

* * *

On the other side of the forest, the group of girls were talking. “So, Mabel, did you find any guys that you are interested in high school.” Wendy was keeping the idle chatter up while watching for any signs of hoof marks in the ground. 

“Kind of? There was this one guy that Dipper’s friends with but he’s gay,” She sounded kind of defeated. “What about you?” 

“Ugh, I think after the chaos of last summer guys are the last thing I’m thinking about.” 

“Right? Actually, how is it adjusting here?” 

“Fine mostly, there are still just some things I don’t like having to think about. The apocalypse was pretty much fun up until we raided Cipher’s pyramid.” 

“Fun?” Pacifica looked at her skeptically. 

“Yeah, dad didn’t put me through apocalypse training for nothing. I was bread for that kind of environment.” Pacifica shook her head, shivering a bit. “I mean you did kind of also get a raw deal. Taken out of the whole safe environment that you were used to and also the fact that your dad basically bet for Cipher to win.”

“Yeah…” Pacifica sighed. 

Mabel wrapped an arm around her, “Hey, listen it will be okay! He’s gone now guys! We all lived through weirdmageddon and now we just have to make it through high school!” That caused the three girls to break out laughing. 

The laughing was short-lived as Wendy heard a disturbance in the brush nearby. She motioned for the other two to stay quiet. The girls stayed in quiet for a while and there is the sound again coming from in front of them. They move forward, pausing when they hear a strange high pitched laughing sound in the distance. The girls were put on edge, the three of them putting their backs together to stay close. This thing was at least a wild cat so they needed to be careful. Then out of the bushes comes this bull of a creature running straight through the girls. Pacifica lets out a scream as she’s knocked to the ground. The creature was gone just as soon as it was there. 

* * *

“What happened?” Dipper and Ford ran up as soon as they had found the group. Wendy was currently checking over a downed Pacifica. 

“We found it,” Wendy said. “Well, more like saw it.” Dipper moved kneeling down next to her to start checking over Pacifica. Taking a look at it she had a pretty big gash in her arm but luckily it didn’t seem to be broken. Dipper pulled his backpack off taking out the first aid kit that he had packed away just in case. 

“Well what did you see?” Ford asks as Dipper gives an apologetic smile to Pacifica as he shows her the disinfectant. 

She gives a nod as Mabel starts to rapidly explain, “The lumberjacks were right, it had the head of a cat and it’s body looked like a cow.” Pacifica winces as Dipper carefully pours the disinfectant over the wound. 

“Sorry,” he quietly mumbles. 

“A cow?” Ford asks for clarification. 

“Yeah! It was splotched and everything!” 

“Interesting.” Ford mused. “Anything else.” 

Wendy spoke up, “Yeah there was this high pitch laughing before it came out of the forest.” Dipper carefully wraps Pacifica’s arm. 

“Thanks,” She whispered. 

“Don’t mention it,” He got up offering out his hand to help her up and standing up. 

Ford sighed looking over the kids, “I think we might have to revisit this.” The group gave a collective nod. 

* * *

Dipper sighs turning over for the millionth time that night watching the empty bed where Mabel would normally be. She was currently having a last minute sleepover with her friends at Candy’s place. Sick of just tossing and turning he got up pulling on his shoes and coat. Ford had mentioned something about this creature because of it potentially being part cat might be a dawn and dusk animal. It was just after dusk there wouldn’t be a better time to take a look. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that also wanted to start checking areas of the forest that could possibly be where the statue that was haunting his dreams was, just to satisfy him that it was a dream and nothing more. 

So, he headed out into the forest walking around. If nothing else it might at least tire him out enough for him to get some sleep later. He makes his way back into the forest where the lumberjacks had stopped their work for the night, guided only by a flashlight. The forest was eerily unfamiliar in the low light. Shadows spread out from his only source of light on this moonless night. He pulls his hoodie closer in around him braving off into the woods the direction the girls went in the first time. There is something telling him to head back to the quiet part of the forest, but he decided that he could follow that feeling later in the night or another time. 

He paused when he heard something in the distance back towards the town. It wasn’t high pitched laughing like the girls had described, but it was something distinctly human. The sound came more east then he was walking. He knows it’s entirely possible it could just be someone in the forest and not at all what he is looking for, but he decides to head for it anyways, just in case. Dipper makes his way through the forest but as he draws closer the sound gets quieter, like he was heard. He paused finally realizing what he was hearing. It was the sound of someone sobbing. Dipper slowed down his pace. He crawls through the branches trying to be quiet, he stops when he sees a mess of platinum blond hair. “Pacifica?” He questions stepping out of the brush. 

Her breath catches and she tries to wipe her face to try and hide the tears. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

Dipper sighs moving to sit next to her, “I could ask you the same thing…”That caused the blonde to stare down at her knees. Dipper sighed wanting to move closer to comfort her but he had no idea if that would be crossing a line. They sat in silence for just a moment, Dipper is the one who breaks it. “I wasn’t able to sleep so I came out here to see if I could find that creature from earlier today.” 

“By yourself?” 

“Yeah, Mabel is at a sleepover. Kind of thought you would be there with them.” 

Pacifica sighed, “My dad said I couldn’t go. It sparked a huge argument.” Dipper frowned looking over to her, he thought it might have had something to do with her dad. “Isn’t it dangerous to be out here on your own?” 

He grins, “I could say the same thing to you but… well neither of us are alone now.” She rolls her eyes at him. “What? I’m right.” 

“You’re the worst.” 

Dipper chuckles and he stands up, offering out his hand, “Come on I’ll walk you home.” Pacifica gets up on her own, Dipper turns towards the exit of the forest, “Come on.” 

“Actually-” She pauses like she wants to ask something, Dipper glances at her and raises an eyebrow. “Can I come with you? I don’t want to go home yet.” 

Dipper frowns moving back over to her. He takes her arm that was bandaged earlier taking a look over it. “You already got hurt once by this thing.” 

“So?” She huffs. 

Dipper blinks at her, “Yeah okay. Just stick close to me okay?” He reaches into his bag pulling out a second flashlight. “Here.” 

“Whatever,” She sneers, taking the flashlight.

They trudge through the forest and after a while of quiet talking Pacifica scoffs, they had been having a conversation about school and of course the classic question ‘What do you want to do after school?’ came up. Dipper had answered honestly, that he wanted to run a supernatural hunting show. “You want to do this?” 

“Well yeah, I’ve always kind of been interested in doing it; even before I experienced everything here.” Pacifica carefully stepped over a log in their way. 

“Sounds lame.” 

“Well, what are you going to do, little miss former rich kid?” Dipper snarks at her, earning him a glare. He winces feeling bad for feeding into her hostility, he knew it was a defence mechanism. Up until the night of the Northwest party last year friends were to gain something. Having him as a friend wasn’t a good look on her to her family and he knew it, but he also knew that that didn’t matter. 

“I’m still figuring it out. I still have money, I was thinking of investing it and doing some humanitarian stuff.” 

Dipper paused in his tracks, “Wait, really?” 

“You don’t tell anyone that,” Pacifica glares. 

“Wow, and here I was thinking that you didn’t really care what happens outside of your own little bubble.” 

She sighs, “That might have been the case before I met-. I mean, that might have been the case before what happened at the party and…” She shakes her head as if trying to ward off some bad memories. “I’ve never had to take a current events course before going to public school. There is a lot of stuff out there that I’ve been sheltered from for a long time.” 

Dipper moves setting his hand on her shoulder, “Hey, I was joking okay? I can totally see you doing something like that.” 

“Really?” 

“You said you wanted to fix your family name right?” Dipper moves taking a couple of steps up a sharp stony incline. He looks back offering out his hand to Pacifica. She takes it and he helps her up the incline. “You have potential to do a lot of good, if you can just get out of your parents' influence.” 

“You know,” Pacifica really wants to get off the subject of her parents. “You never really talk about your parents.” 

Dipper shrugs, “My dad works with computers and my mom is a manager. They’re surprisingly normal considering the rest of the family.” 

“So, you being weird is just all you?”

“Yep, it’s all me,” Dipper laughs. He pauses pretty sure that he hears something that isn’t them in the distance now. He motions for Pacifica to keep quiet. She nods and they start moving through the forest, slower this time. 

The two walked keeping in mind the ground below them as to not make noise. Stopping and listening when they heard a high pitched laugh from somewhere in the forest. They look at each other before picking up the pace. Dipper is preparing his camera. They slow down and this time they hear the sound that seems like it’s coming from more than one creature. They are close. Dipper motions for Pacifica to stay near him, he would hate for her to get hurt again. They move slowly around stopping just as they can see movement in the distance. The two turn their flashlights to the ground as not to be noticed, letting their eyes adjust to the world around them. Dipper was glad his parents knew him so well, flipping the camera into night vision mode. It was too dark for him to see but the camera could pick up the shadows that moved around in the dark. He moved over taking a couple of shots before looking over the pictures and showing to Pacifica. Like had been described to him there was a hunched over creature in a shallow cave. It had the body of a cow though much smaller and a strange cat-like head. Behind it there was a smaller version of the creature, it had a baby with it. She opens her mouth clearly wanting to ask a question but Dipper motions for her to be quiet. He sets the camera to record before pulling out his journal and starting to take notes. The two watch as the elder of the creature cleans it’s child before slowly it curls up to go to sleep. The mother wraps themselves around the smaller one to fall into the same slumber. Dipper is quick to finish what he was writing and stops the recording. “Come on, we should get out of here.” He whispers to Pacifica who nods and they back their way out of the clearing.

“Wow,” Once they’re a safe distance away Pacifica looks back over her shoulder. “They really don’t seem that threatening.” 

“No,” Dipper is checking over the footage and he shows it to Pacifca pointing to their teeth and eyes. “Eyes on the side of their head, flat grinding teeth. They’re not predators. Your group probably just spooked it, or maybe you got too close to where it was keeping it’s kid. We were right around that clearing you guys were in earlier.” Pacifica nodded in agreement. “I’m so excited to talk to Ford about it!” He grinned as he looked down into his journal. “I really should start making a map of the forest and where some of the weirdness can be found.” 

“Not a bad idea, it will let you keep track of things.” 

“Exactly.” He keeps walking, head still buried in his book. He coughs as he is grabbed by the back of his shirt by Pacifca. He glances down realizing he was just about to walk over a short cliff. Nothing that would cause him any serious damage, but enough that he was glad he was stopped. 

“Watch where you’re going dummy,” Pacifica says, taking the journal from him. “You can finish this up later.” 

Dipper chuckles, “Fine, fine.” She starts climbing her way down the cliff and Dipper follows after her. “Are you ready to go home?” 

“Not really.” 

“Is your arm feeling better?” 

“Ugh, why do you even care?” 

“I care about my friends.” Dipper scoffs as his feet finally hit the ground. Pacifica is just staring at him in amazement. “Come on Paz, we spend almost an entire year studying together.” 

“That’s different.” 

Dipper rolls his eyes, “I don’t see how. We never just stuck to just talking about homework.” He pulls on his collar realizing he’s getting hot. He wants to say they were more than just friends, but it was too soon right? He’d been back in Gravity Falls for a little over a week now. “Listen, I’m worried about you. By all standards your dad isn’t exactly a good person and I just want to make sure that you’re going to be okay.” The blonde sighs looking down to the journal in her hands. 

“I’ll be fine. Trust me Mabel is so nosey that if I’m not she’ll know.” 

Dipper chuckled, “Sounds like the story of my life.” Pacifica chuckled, in return. 

“Can I at least say out with you while you finish up this?” She holds up the journal. 

“Sure you can.” 

Dipper wasn’t sure how late it was when he finally finished up his notes. Along with taking a look back through his and Ford’s notes to see if there would be anything concerning about a place in the forest with no sound. He doesn’t find anything that describes the phenomenon. So, he makes sure to make a note of where and when he heard- didn’t hear? The silence yesterday. He would have to bring it up to Stanford though, maybe the dreams too since the one he had been experiencing lately was so different. A while ago Pacifica had fallen asleep sitting next to him reading over his shoulder. He didn’t really mind but he figured with it being pretty close to midnight now it was best for both of them to be getting home. Dipper sighs and he nudges Pacifca off his shoulder. “What?” She mumbles before jolting up her face turning bright red. He can’t help but smile at the blush coming across her face. “That didn’t happen,” She glares at him forcefully. 

Dipper puts his hands up, “What? I didn’t see anything.” 

“Good,” she crosses her arms. Dipper chuckles closing the journal and standing up. 

“Come on, Paz. It’s getting pretty close to midnight. We both should be getting home.” She nods and he offers out his hand and this time she takes it gratefully. 

He starts walking, “You should come on more adventures with us.” 

“I wouldn’t be out here at all if my dad has anything to say about it.” 

“Come on Paz, don’t always listen to what your dad has to say. Loosen up, break the rules a little.” 

“What do you think I’m doing?” 

“Touche. Do you want me to rewrap your arm?”

She thinks for a moment before nodding, “Yes, I think I do. Someone else could do it better than I could myself.” Dipper nods, grinning moving to help her replace the bandage before he walks her home. 

* * *

Dipper hasn’t slept well still since that night the statue of Bill is still giving him pause. So, he does what he would do any summer. He starts a cork board labeling it Bill Cipher. Maybe learning more about the pyramid shaped menace would give him some desperately needed closure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support, especially between the slow updates!


	10. Family Bonding Day

Mabel yawned, rubbing her eyes pulling the covers over her head before she realized that Dipper was up, he was rarely up before her these days. She peaked out of the covers at him before frowning at what he was doing, he had set up a new cork board similar to the one he had last year about the Author. Pages and notes were all over the desk, but it was the central point that scares her. “Dipper?” 

“Hmm?” he does look up from where he’s hunched over reading something in journal number two. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Research.” 

“On Bill?” She finally gets up padding over in her socks to the other side of the room to where the cork board had the words  **Bill Cipher** written on it.. He looks to her before nodding, she knows in an instant that he hasn’t been sleeping. “Dipper…” 

“Listen, I’m just trying to fill in some questions I still have from last summer.” He’s lying to himself about what he’s really worried about. Mabel frowns looking around wondering how she could possibly get his mind off of all of this. Her eyes stop at the calendar on the wall. Fishing season starts today which means this time last summer would have been their search for the Gobblewonker. She takes the calendar off the wall and shows it to her brother grinning from ear to ear. 

“It’s fishing season!” 

“So?” 

“Maybe Grunkle Stan and Ford will take us fishing this year!?” Dipper pauses looking down at his research, for just a moment before he closes the journal. 

“Okay-” The word hasn’t even left his mouth before he is being dragged out of their room. 

“Come on let’s go!” 

He’s dragged down stairs and into the kitchen, where Stan is sitting reading the paper. “How’s it going kidos?” he asks. 

Mabel grins, “We want to go fishing today. With you and Grunkle Ford!” Stan looks over his paper eyeing the two up before smiling that this wasn’t some trick. 

“You remembered today was the start of the season?” 

“Sure did!” 

“Well, you two go get ready and I’ll go get Poindexter.” He gets up, rubbing Mabel’s head affectionately. “Nice family bonding day.” Dipper groans as he gets dragged back up the stairs where they just came from. 

* * *

Getting to the lake the family was all together pulling the Stan-o-war II behind them. Dipper had been quiet despite the excited chattering between the rest of the family. His silence wasn’t unnoticed, but Dipper was just enjoying the ride. Looking out the window at nothing in particular, glad to finally be able to relax with his family, no schools, no keeping it together. He could just sit back and be himself here. 

Like last year, the lake opening was a bustling time. Soos was out with Melody, Toby Determined was taking pictures, lazy Susan with her frying pan, and even Mayor Cutebiker was out on the water today. Dipper grinned seeing that Wendy and her family were out fishing, she was lazing back while her brothers were competing at the side of the boat to catch fish with their hands. She noticed the Pines family at the shore line waving her hand in greeting at them and Dipper waved back at her. “Hey, kid!” he turns away when he hears Grunkle Stan. “Come help us with the boat.” He’s quick to head over and get onto the side of the boat with Stan. With a motion of his hand to Ford the truck slowly starts backing up into the water and Dipper and Stan help guide it. “You doing okay, kiddo?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Look like you didn’t get much sleep.” 

“I didn’t.” He shrugged, “But it’s fine. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last year either.” 

“If you need to talk-” 

“Grunkle Stan, I’m fine,” Dipper cuts him off insisting while motioning with his hand for Ford to stop when the boat is fully in the water. He then jumps onto the trailer to untie the boat. “Just a little tired is all. I’m glad to be back here.” He motions around a small smile coming to his face when he notices even Robbie and his parents are out here despite the teen looking miserable. 

He jumps back onto the doc as Mabel is running up to them. “Guys look!” She’s holding out a green glass bottle and Dipper knows what it means. 

“Mermando?” Dipper asks.

“Yep!” Mabel pats the piece of paper out of the bottle into her hand. Her eyes quickly glance over it. She then squeals with excitement, “Mermando is coming to visit!” 

“Hey, nice,” Dipper chuckles. 

“I should get him something… maybe I should make him a sweater? Would that work underwater?” 

“I’m sure you could find something that’s waterproof to make it out of.” Dipper comments looking up when Ford comes over from parking the car. 

“Are we ready to set off?” 

“Should be.” Dipper says as Mabel is scrambling to get into the boat and her brother moves to get up after her. Quickly followed by Ford, Stan already on board manning the control board. 

“Well then, I think you two should hold onto something.” The two twins look at each other before they do just that, clutching onto the nearest thing. The boat shoots off at max speed in a second, though Ford and Stan seem unbothered by it Dipper and Mabel struggle to keep upright with the sudden lurch forward. Just as fast as it had started they’re stopped, Mabel is able to cling on and stay mostly upright but Dipper is thrown forward and onto the floor of the boat. Mabel runs over hearing the smack that his head makes against the floor. Dipper sits up almost immediately after clutching at his head. She kneels down next to him taking a look over, luckily there doesn’t seem to be any blood. They’re grunkles are next to them almost as quickly 

“Are you okay?” They ask in unison. Dipper shuts his eyes tight trying to ward off some dizziness. 

“I think... I’ll be okay,” he says, there is a little pain there but looking down at the dirt on his arms he figures he was able to catch himself before doing any major damage. He looks up at Ford who pulls his hand away from the spot, to get a closer look. 

“We should probably get that accelerator fixed.” Stan huffs out crossing his arms. 

“Agreed,” Ford comments standing up and offering out his hand to Dipper. “You should be fine.” Dipper takes his hand for the help up. 

“What happened anyways?” 

“Ah, well I was tinkering with things to try and get more speed. We had a couple of hairy situations while we were out on the water. Accidentally made it so there are only two options for speed. Fast and stopped.” 

“It’s worked out so far.” Stan shrugs, moving to the cooler and pulling out an ice pack tossing it to Dipper who catches it chuckling. 

“I just wasn’t prepared I guess,” he presses it to his forehead, letting the cold numb the pain. “Come on we have some fish to catch.” 

The ship is pretty far out on the lake; no one else really around them. The quiet alone allows the family to settle down close to each other to just talk. Stan nudging Dipper, “So, Mabel already told us all about her year, what about you?” 

He shrugs, “It was kind of boring.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Ford interjects. “Doesn’t mean we don’t want to hear about it. Boring is a good change of pace for us.” 

“Ha, spending all year on a boat with you, Poindexter, was the most boring year of my life,” Stan joked. 

“Well…” Dipper casts out his line. “I made a couple of friends, made the track team, straight A’s, and you know video chatting with a bunch of people from Gravity Falls.” 

“Aaaaand Dipper has a crush on-” She’s cut off as Dipper throws one of the bait worms at her, it sticks and clings to her cheek. 

“Not everyone in the universe needs to know.” His Grunkles looked at each other knowingly. Mabel makes a face pulling the worm off of her before throwing it over the side of the boat. 

“New friends though?” Stan changes the subject. 

“Yeah, Hazel and Callum. Played some Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons together. They’re fun but they’re not like anyone here.” 

“Hey, not everyone can be.” 

“I guess,” Dipper shrugged. “Just missed the mystery and adventure from over the summer. I’m so glad to be back.” 

Stan laughs, “When you graduate high school you can come paling around with us.” 

“Stanley!” Ford scolds. “He really should go to college.” 

“College smallage.” Stan mocks. “The kid wants to go chasing ghost stories, don’t think they really teach that in college.” 

“I got lucky, Stanley but this doesn’t make money.” 

“So? I was fine.”

Dipper laughed at that, “Guys, guys, it will be fine. I’m still not sure what I want to do. I want to research the supernatural but I still want to do a show or something like that with it. Which means I’ll either need to go to college for it or figure it out on my own.” 

“Mom might actually kill him if he doesn’t go to college. Even like media studies would be good for something.” 

“Hey!” Dipper protests. 

“Come on Dipper, with your brains you could do a lot.” 

“I guess, I just don’t know what that would be.” 

Stan sets a hand on his shoulder, “You’re still young you-” It was just in that moment that there was a thump, something large hit the bottom of the boat. The entire family is on their feet in seconds. 

“What was that?” Dipper is looking over the side of the ship but the murky water obscures anything that would be lurking below. 

“The boat just rocked,” Stan says hopefully but his voice carries a hint of worry. 

“The water is still though,” Ford counters his voice even. “There is a legend about a lake monster.” 

“No, that was Fiddleford and his machine, there isn’t a lake monster,” Dipper says, his heart racing. Ford places a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, the teen leaning over the boat and Ford is glad he does as the boat is hit again, this time harder. Ford pulls Dipper back, managing to keep him on the boat. 

“There!” They hear Mabel shout from the other side of the Stan-o-war II. Dipper stumbles over to the other side next to his sister and he sees the tail end of something large in the water. Ford was at the controls in seconds messing with the consol. 

“There is definitely something in the water.” 

“We want to try and follow it?” Ford asks. 

“Of course!” The rest of the family responds and they’re speeding off this time the two younger twins are prepared for the acceleration. 

They came to a stop and the twins were able to stay up right this time. The Stan-o-war II. “We’re close to it!” Ford calls. They look over the edge of ten the weapon deck. Stan goes pulling out a huge net. 

“Poindexter, you think this is going to work?” 

“We should try before going to more extreme methods!” 

“Got it, kids help!” The two rush over getting the net out and ready for the water. 

“Steady!” Ford calls watching the radar. They wait and what is seconds feels like hours. “Keep at it!” More seconds. “Now!” The net is latched to the side partly already but they throw and the second they get a feeling of drag they pull, the way it’s latched would cause a perfect shape to capture a creature. 

“It was a miss!” Ford calls and sure enough the net is empty when they look over. 

Stan readies himself, “Where are we going, Ford?” 

He stops, “Not sure…we lost it.” 

“Damn,” Stan swears out but the tension among the family is lost as they realize it’s over. 

Mabel laughs out as she takes in deep breaths, sliding down to the floor. “You okay?” Dipper asks, sitting next to her. 

“Oh yeah, just, it hasn’t been like that for a long time.” 

Dipper looks up as Stan joins them, handing them each a pit cola, “Yeah, you guys didn’t see much action like we did.” 

“Definitely not,” Dipper exhales, taking the soda as Ford walks up hands in his coat pockets. 

“A little disappointing though.” 

Stan shrugs, “Well it’s not like the monster is going anywhere. I’m sure we can do some more research and figure out if it’s something that we need to be worried about.”

“Well, if it’s just a legend then it’s probably mostly harmless. It wouldn’t go around regularly attacking people.” Ford argues. There are nods of agreement around. 

Dipper downs a good portion of his drink, “I’m sure that if something does happen, we’ll be called upon it anyways.” 

Ford nodded, “We should be prepared for if they do. This monster should be fascinating to research.” 

Mabel grins, “There has to be something that we can find out about it! Maybe we can ask Fiddleford! He made a lake monster, maybe he was inspired by the real thing.” 

“Not a bad idea.” Ford agrees sitting down. 

Stan huffed, “All of that can wait for later. We have some actual fishing to get done.” The rest of the family looked at each other before laughing. “What?” 

“Nothing, Stan,” Dipper gets up grabbing one of the fishing lines that was knocked to the floor earlier. “You’re still the only one who wants to leave the supernatural alone.” 

“Hey, me and Sixer here spent an entire year chasing adventure. It’s nice to sit back and get a break from the weirdness.”

Mabel grinned and she wrapped her arms around her Grunkles, “But you weren’t doing it with us.” Stan rubbed her head affectionately. 

“I’m glad to be spending time with you sweetie. Now come on let's get settled before I start telling you awful Grunkle jokes.” There are groans all around. 

* * *

Dipper sat on the shore watching the water, they had been out all day and the sun was starting to set. Scratching away in his journal awkwardly using it as a writing table for the map of the area that he was starting to annotate. Stan and Mabel were in charge of getting the boat back in order, giving him and Ford a chance to rest. Ford had gone to check to see if Tate was working, coming back minutes later and sitting with the brunette. “Find Tate?” 

“No,” Ford said. “His coworker said he called out due to a family emergency.” 

“Oh... I hope everything is okay.” 

“Yes,” Ford stated, clearly hoping for the best before he looks over Dipper’s shoulder. “A map of town?” 

“Yeah, I thought I should start working on something that could highlight where weird and supernatural things can be found.” 

“What did you find last night?” 

“What?” 

“Come on Dipper, you know me I don’t sleep that much. I caught you leaving the house.” 

The brunette groaned, before he flipped to the pages in his journal to the Cow Cat, “Found where it was living. Got some video footage and some pretty good sketches off of it.” Ford takes the journal reading them over. 

“This is very good,” Dipper smiles at the praise. “But I don’t think I need to lecture you on the dangers of going out alone at night.” 

He sighed, “No, you don’t. I’m sorry.” Dipper and Ford both knew it would be pointless to say he wouldn’t do it again because they both knew that at some point he was going to. Dipper stops, he wants to bring up the dreams and the place in the forest but before he can they’re being called by Mabel. 

“Come on,” Ford gets up. “Stan says we’re going to do a backyard fire to cook up some of the fish.” 

“Alright,” Dipper hopes it can wait, putting on a smile to follow his Grunkle. 

* * *

The family were all up late, a large bond fire was still roaring from dinner earlier. The younger twins were currently in a battle over the last marshmallow in the bag. So, they didn’t take notice when Tate McGucket had come up to talk to their Grunkle. The bagged ripped and Mabel was able to catch the marshmallow. “Yes!” She grinned shoving it in her mouth before her brother could do anything about it and Dipper huffed sitting down crossing his arms. The mood was quickly changed though when the family could see Ford came back sitting down like a weight had been placed onto him. Stan placed his hand on his shoulder trying his best to be comforting. Dipper turned seeing Tate leaving. “What’s going on?” Ford shutters. 

“Fiddleford is in the hospital.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh it's been a while hasn't it? 
> 
> This chapter took a while to write, little bit of fluff before we start getting into it. Hehheheh. 
> 
> I don't know if I will always be this slow but I guess just be on the look out!
> 
> The next chapter should be shorter with a journal entry on the monster featured in the last chapter.


	11. Cehehe

**_The Cehehe named after the high pitched laugh that it makes seems to be a mostly peaceful herbivore. Only making itself shown to humans when it has to. It has the head of a feline most closely resembling a mountain lion and the body of a bovine. These creatures have been reported to also be seen in Java and Indonesia. They are small and timid, they nest with their young which appear in small litters._ **

**_Cehehe have found their home in the local Gravity Fall forest which has plenty of places to hide away from the locals and tourists of the town. Seem to be Crepuscular animals preferring late afternoon and early evening for their waking times. The group that I observed had more cow-like coloring to them white with patches of dark brown though I do make note of one cub that was a solid brown color. No male was noted to be around so they might have a similar breeding system to that of deer._ **

**_I’ll be checking back over the course of the summer to see how the Cehehe cubs age and see if I can find a male of some kind._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it. This is my first post to AO3 and my first public fic for a while now. Just couldn't really get the idea out of my head so I'm here now. Hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
